Super Rio
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Blu, the hacker, and his friends live a perfect life in Rio until one day Blu have a dream which told him to go to the Amazon.
1. Incursion

After a long and hard work, here we go for the first chapter, guys. I hope it will please to all of you =)

It was a beautiful night in the city of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. The sky was brown as a wall of clouds was making a rain falling on the city.

Everybody in the city was somewhere hiding from the rain.

Well, almost all...In an alley, a strange bird figure was passing without being seen by anyone.

After sometime, he stopped on top of a house to see two birds armed with two guns standing in front of an entrance of what must be a hideout.

The mysterious figure stepped a little toward the edge and was exposed enough to a quarter light to being seeing by the writers; it was a blue spix macaw with grey talons who was wearing a black headband with a white skull on his beak and a black hat on his head leaving his brown eyes visible, he was wearing a black fanny pack around his waist.

Justly, he opened it and putted his right wing into it. He putted his wing out with a little black phone in his wing.

Then, he pressed some buttons on his phone to hack a camera that was on the wall above the two guards and was able to hear their conversation.

Gangster bird 1: "What a depressing time! And it has to be us who have to guard the entry!"

Gangster bird 2: "Yeah. The boss wants to be sure that all the supplies in this building is safe after what happened to all the others because of this stupid masked bird!"

Then, the spy bird smiled behind his headband.

Spy bird: (It's not today that some idiots are gonna stop Blu from taking interesting stuff.)

He said with letting go of the camera and turning his attention to a car at end of the alley next to the guards.

Then, he pressed on some buttons and hacked the car whose alarms rang and made jump the guards.

Guard bird 1: "What the hell is that?!"

Therewith, the two guard went toward the alley end close to the car that was still ringing.

Suddenly, as they passed near an explosive on a wall, Blu hacked it which made it explode killing the two guards in the process.

Blu: (Morons!)

He said with a chuckle before jumping from the roof and landing on the ground before walking at the entrance. There, he slowly opened the door and gave a quick glare inside before entering and closing the door behind him.

Once inside, he quickly jumped behind some wood boxes and discreetly lifted his head above it to see what was going on.

The room was pretty great with at least 10 gangsters birds armed with guns watching all over the room. At the end of this zone was a door with a poster saying "Don't open, important stuff inside). It must be there that the gangster's resources are.

Therewith, Blu went back behind the boxes and took something in his fanny pack; a lure which he could uses to distract the gangsters.

Then, Blu lifted his head above the boxes and threw the lure in a corner away from the door. He then took his phone in his wing and putted a button which made the lure explode.

All the gangsters jumped and turned their attentions to where the explosion came from.

They took their weapons in their wings before slowly walking toward the location leaving one guard to protect the door.

Blu smiled and putted his phone back into his fanny pack before discretely walking through the room toward the door guarded by one gangster.

Once he was arrived in the shadows next to the gangster, he took something out of his fanny pack; it was a kind of metal baton.

Then, he went next to the gangster who didn't had time to react as Blu smashed the back of his leg with his baton making him kneeling down and smashed the back of his head with his baton again killing him instantly.

Therewith, Blu quickly putted the baton back into his fanny pack before quickly opening the door and entering it before the gangsters sees him.

Once inside, Blu quickly closed the door behind him and took a look at the place; the room was pretty great with boxes filled with weapons or drug. In the middle of the room was a table with a small computer which must be the one containing all the money.

Without losing another second, Blu ran to the computer which was already open and took his phone out of his fanny pack.

Then, he took a kind of connection line which he connected with one part at his phone and the other one on the computer.

Then, he pressed some buttons and an image appeared showing the money on the computer going inside Blu's phone.

Blu: (Come on! Come on!)

He said pretty impatient.

Then, the transferring was over and there was now 10 000$ in Blu's phone.

Blu: (YES!)

He said with disconnecting his phone from the computer and putting the line back into his fanny back and getting ready to leave by an open window at the end of the room.

But as he was about to get to the boxes that were leading to the window, the door from which he came from opened brutally and the nine remaining gangsters entered the room with angry faces as they saw Blu.

They aimed their guns at Blu who took a gun in his fanny pack too.

Gangster: "So, you think you can kill our friend, take our money and leave without being hurt?"

He said angrily as he was ready to shoot, but was interrupted as a thing broke through the window and landed in the middle of the piece; it was a kind of bomb which exploded and sends smoke through all the room blinding the gangsters but not Blu as he was protected by his headband.

Suddenly, someone jumped through the broken window and landed in the middle of the piece; it was a kind of bird who was wearing a white and red outfit over his whole body except his black wings, a belt of knives on his back, another one around his waist which contained some poison bottles and a sword.

He justly grabbed this last one and stabbed it straight into one of the gangster's chest killing him.

The gangsters began to shoot everywhere randomly not touching anybody.

Then, Blu grabbed his metal baton and began to smash the gangsters with it to kill them as his friend was slashing them with his sword.

Once all the gangsters were down, Blu and his friend quickly ran up the boxes and jumped through the opened window.

Just before getting out, the masked bird stood on the window and threw a powerful bomb into the room before jumping down in the alley.

After a few seconds, the bomb exploded and the whole building went off.

Blu and his friend were sending in the air by the bomb's strength. They landed on the floor not injured luckily.

As they went back on their feet, Blu and his friend looked at the building destroyed in fire.

Blu then took his headband off revealing his black beak covered by sweat.

He then looked at his friend who turned toward him and took his hood off revealing that he was a toco toucan black with a white belly, a long orange beak with some black at the end and blue talons with brown eyes.

Blu: "Thanks for the help, Rafael."

Rafael: "You should be more careful; my assassin's capacity won't be always there to protect your back."

Blu nodded with a smile.

Rafael: "Let's get out of here before someone spots us!"

He said with putting his hood back as Blu did with his headband and the two birds flew off in the raining sky of Rio.

SUPER RIO

This is it for the first chapter, guys! I'm sorry that it was so short, but the other chapters will be very good, I promise! Special thanks to SuperDuke1000, Ricardo The Black Hawk, Reidak The Spix Macaw, BlueFenixLord, Sparky The Elf Owl, Shyguy86 and Seriouslywut for helping me with this story. You're awesome, guys! =)


	2. vision

Here we go for the 2th chapter, guys! I hope you loved the first. For the one of you who would like to know, Blu's skills and tricks are from the video game "Watch Dogs" and Rafael's ones are from "Assassin's Creed Revelation".

Chapter 2

The sun was slowly rising in the sky above Rio de Janeiro which was all wet because of the rain that has fallen last night.

Inside an aviary which was used to protect birds (the same one in the movie), Blu was sleeping in a hollow inside a tree in the part where the birds were being held.

He slowly awoke and stretched his wings before rubbing his eyes with them and going on his feet.

Then, he walked to his hollow entrance and looked at the aviary which was the same as the one in the movie.

He then flew off through the fake jungle and arrived at the door which was open enough for him to passe.

After going through the door, Blu began to fly in the alley until he arrived into the part of the aviary where his owner, Linda, her boyfriend, Tulio, and they adoptive boy, Fernando, were living.

This place had a living room with a couch, a table, a TV and a shelf filled with books, a kitchen and some stairs leading to the next floor where the three owner's room and a bathroom were.

Blu noticed something on the table in the living room; a plate with two pancakes all warm, a cup of milk and a paper note.

He flew immediately to the table and took the note in his wings to read it.

Note: Hello, Blu. Fernando, Tulio and I went to make some shopping. I've made you a pancake for breakfast and a cup of milk if you're thirsty. Also, I've made another one in case one of your friends would come to visit while we're gone. Sincerely, Linda.

Blu smiled and putted the paper back on the table before turning his attention to his breakfast.

Then, he took one of the pancakes in his wings and took a bite savouring the pasty taste of the pancake.

Once his bite was over, he heard some picking noise coming from behind him.

He turned his head to see a bird picking his long beak on the outside of a window; it was his friend Rafael.

He quickly flew to the window and unlocked it before opening it which left Rafael entering in the aviary.

Blu: "Hello, Rafi."

Rafael: "Hello. Hey, your owners should let these windows opens so I won't have to pick it every time."

Blu: "Sorry, I thought that an assassin can enter anywhere."

He said with laughing with his toucan friend.

Rafael: "Anyway! I came here to tell you that Nico and Pedro would like us to go visit them at the samba club today."

Blu: "It's okay for me. By the way, Linda made two pancakes. Would you like to eat them with me?"

Rafael: "Ho, sure."

Therewith, the two birds flew back to the table in the living room and began to eat the pancakes.

A few moments later, Blu and Rafael were flying in the city of Rio de Janeiro toward the samba club of their two friends, Nico and Pedro after Blu took his fanny pack and his headband which he was wearing around his neck.

A few more minutes later, Blu and Rafael arrived at the fruit market and landed on the ground before walking toward the club while looking at the humans around them buying fruits.

Rafael: "We're arrived!"

Indeed, they were arrived at the club's entrance.

Once they entered in the club, they saw that it was like always; birds singing and dancing everywhere, some on the stage performing, a little ambiance purple light and fruit boxes everywhere.

They walked through the crowd until they arrived at the bar where a green macaw was serving fruit juice to birds who were coming.

Once they arrived in front of the bar, the green macaw noticed them.

Green Macaw: "Well, well, well! If it isn't my two buddies!"

Rafael: "Hello, Kenny! Do you know where Nico and Pedro are?"

Kenny: "They are in the VIP section!"

Rafael: "Thank you! Come on, Blu!"

Therewith, Blu and Rafael flew above the crowd instead of walking through.

A little after the two birds landed in front of a black curtain with "VIP" wrote on it.

Then, they entered the VIP section which was covered by a purple light with a pill of pillows, probably for relaxing, a bar with fruit juice and a small dance floor.

Their two friends, Nico, a small yellow canary with a bottle cap on his head, and Pedro, a red-crested cardinal pretty chubby, were relaxing on the pillow pile with drinking in cups of fruit juice.

Then, the two little birds noticed their friends who entered their VIP section and putted their fruit juice cups on the ground before flying to greed them.

Nico: "Hey! If it isn't our favorite assassin and hacker!"

This made them laugh.

Rafael: "Hello, brothers."

Pedro: "Enter, please!"

He said with gesturing them to come as they flew to the bar followed by Blu and Rafael.

Nico: "Can we give you some fruit juice?"

He asked with taking two cups from under the bar and putting them on it.

Rafael: "I would take a little orange juice, please."

Pedro: "No problems! *turns to Blu* and for you, blue thunder?"

Blu: "A little mango juice would be good."

Nico: "Here we go!"

He said with grabbing two bottles in the shelf behind the bar, one of orange juice and the other of mango juice, and opening them with his own bottle cap before letting the juice flowing into the cups. Pedro grabbed them and handed them to Blu and Rafael who took them and began to drink.

Rafael: "So, why did you want us to come here?"

Pedro: "Well, we wanted to know how your mission has been last night."

Blu then took some dollars out of his fanny pack and show them to his friends.

Blu: "It has been a success; now, I've got 10 000 Brazilian real in reserve."

Everybody looked at him with surprised faces.

Nico: "10 000 Brazilian real?!"

Blu nodded with a smile all proud of him.

Blu: "And like we said, I'm gonna share them."

A little after, the birds shared the price between them; 2500 Brazilian Real for each one of them.

Pedro: "We're rich!"

He said with looking at his dollars in his wings.

Rafael: "With that, I can fix my old armor which is pretty damaged."

Nico: "Hey, Blu, one last thing."

Blu: "Yes, what?"

He asked with putting his money into his fanny pack.

Nico: "Pedro and I have sung a lot today and we're tired, but the public wants to hear more. So, do you think you can go on stage and sing a thing, please?"

Blu: "Okay, but just one song, okay?"

A few moments later, Blu was on the stage with the crowd looking at him.

Suddenly, Rafael flew above him.

Rafael: "The next song will be performed by Blu!"

The crowd cheered.

Blu cleared his throat ready to sing.

Then, a group of birds with instruments on another stage began to plays as Blu was singing "Time & Fate" by Jeff Hardy.

Once the song was over, the crowd cheered for Blu who bowed one last time before leaving the stage and the club.

A little later, the night has fallen and Blu in his nest back at the aviary sleeping peacefully...or almost.

INSIDE BLU'S DREAM

Blu was standing in the middle of an empty place where all he could see was endless white.

Blu: "Where am I? Is there someone?"

He asked, but all he could hear was the echo.

Suddenly, he heard a voice.

?: "Blu..."

Suddenly, Blu turned himself and was surprised by what he saw; a kind of phoenix light blue with some white shining marks on his forehead, chest, wings, belly and tail. His eyes were all white and the tips of his feathers were looking on fire.

Blu: "WOW! Who the heck are you?!"

Phoenix: "Go to the Amazon, Blu..."

Blu: "What?"

He asked with a curious face.

Suddenly, he awoke to find himself in his nest realizing that it was just a dream.

Yet, what the phoenix told him was still trapped into his mind.

Blu: "Go to the Amazon..."

SUPER RIO

End of the chapter, guys! I would like to thanks BlueFenixLord for allowing me to use his character.


	3. Dragon strength

Chapter 3

It was a beautiful morning in the city of Rio as the sky was light blue just like the sea which was illuminate by the sunlight with a little spring wind.

Above the city, our favorite toucan friend, Rafael, was flying happily as his wife, Eva, gave him a free day. He chose to spend it by visit his best friend, Blu.

After a moment of flying, he had the aviary in his view.

He landed in front of the window which was for once open, much to his happiness, and entered it.

Rafael: "Blu? It's me!"

Then, he noticed Blu on the living room's table with a couple of items which he was putting into his fanny pack.

This caught his attention so he flew next to his friend on the table.

Blu: "Hello, Rafi."

He said without turning to look at his friend.

Rafael: "Whatcha doin?"

Blu: "I'm packing my things. I'm leaving today."

Rafael putted a curious look on his face.

Rafael: "You're leaving? Where?"

Blu: "To the Amazon."

He said with putting his phone into his fanny pack as Rafael was looking at him surprised.

Rafael: "The Amazon?! Why?"

Blu finished filling his fanny pack and tied it around his waist before turning to Rafael to answers him.

Blu: "Believe it or not, but last night, a weird blue phoenix came see me into my dream and told me to go there. I don't know why, but something tells me that I should do it."

Rafael didn't know what to say as this sounding weird, but cool too.

Rafael: "Sounds, good! Can I come with you?"

Blu: "Shouldn't you ask Eva before?"

Rafael: "Huh, yeah, I'm gonna ask her and I will come back to tell the answers, okay?"

Blu: "Okay, come to see me on the top of the aviary at noon."

Rafael nodded before flying out of the aviary by the window as Blu putted his headband around his neck and left a paper note on Linda's desk to let her know why he left.

(Two hours later...)

Blu was waiting impatiently on the aviary's roof waiting for his assassin friend to come.

?: "HEY! BLU!"

Suddenly, Blu turned to see his friend Rafael, equipped with his assassin armor, coming toward him accompanied by Nico and Pedro, much to his surprise.

They landed in front of him.

Rafael: "Ho, yeah, I've brought Nico and Pedro too just to be sure we won't lose each others. You don't mind?"

Blu smiled and nodded to say that it is okay.

Blu: "Okay, guys, I hope you're ready because we're going on a three day long journey."

Pedro: "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Therewith, our four friends flew in the air toward the exit of the Rio zone.

There begun the long journey.

During the last two days, our feathered friends flew a lot and doing things such as admiring the beauty of the cities they went across, stopping to take baths into fountains, taking snacks into snacks machines (with the money that Blu took from the gangsters) and flying on highways careful not to be hit by cars.

Once the second night fallen, our four friend were on a boat riding toward the Amazon forest. They were sleeping peacefully on the boat's roof. Well, almost all peacefully. Indeed, Blu was making a strange noise in his dream.

Inside his dream, Blu was still in the place of endless white. He was calling for someone since an entire minute now only to receive no answers.

Blu: "Why nobody can answer me?"

?: "Because there's only you and me."

Blu was surprised and turned to see someone that he easily recognized; it was the same phoenix who came to see him like the last time.

Blu: "You again?"

Phoenix: "Yes. Happy to see that you've listened to my advice when I told you to go to the Amazon."

Blu smiled with a nod.

Blu: "So, you made me come here to thank me?"

Phoenix: "No; I came here to tell you that since you're almost arrived, it is possible that you meet some problems. So, I will give you a gift."

Blu putted a curious look.

Blu: "What is it?"

Phoenix: "The dragon strength!"

Blu: "The what?"

Phoenix: "You'll see."

He said with snapping his pointing feathers like fingers.

Suddenly, a spread eagle appeared right behind him and some belts to each tips of it wrapped themselves around his wings, feet and neck preventing him from moving.

Blu struggled to get free.

Blu: "Hey! Let me go!"

The phoenix walked in front of Blu and putted his right wing on his chest to calm him down which worked.

Phoenix: "Don't be afraid; I won't do anything bad to you, only make you stronger."

Blu took a deep breath while looking into the phoenix's eyes.

Suddenly, this last one removed his wing from Blu's chest and putted some kind of white fire at the tip of his pointing feathers which made Blu gasp in horror.

Phoenix: "It will hurt, but it won't take very long."

Blu took a deep breath before nodding to tell the phoenix to go ahead.

Therewith, the phoenix putted his burning pointing feathers on Blu's chest and begun to draw a white circle around his hearth.

Blu moaned in pain as he felt his chest making contact with the burning feathers.

He tried to move, but the spread eagle was preventing him from moving.

Phoenix: "Hold on! I'm almost done!"

Then, once the circle was completely made on his chest, the phoenix begun to draw a kind of dragon head (like the Mortal Kombat sign).

Blu was moaning harder at the burning pain.

Once the phoenix was done, he removed his pointing feathers from Blu's chest and putted his whole wing on it.

Phoenix: "DRAGON STRENGHT UNLEASHED!"

Suddenly, a jet of white fire jumped out of his wing and into Blu's chest.

Blu was screaming in pain as he was feeling the dragon strength entering his hearth and going through his veins.

Phoenix: "A little more! A little more! NOW!"

He said with removing his wing from Blu's burning chest which now had a dragon sign on it.

Blu was breathing in exhaustion as he was covered by sweat.

Suddenly, the phoenix snapped his feathers again which made the spread eagle disappear again letting Blu fall on the ground.

The phoenix helped him to get back on his feet as he putted a wing over his burning chest.

Phoenix: "How are you going?"

Blu: "My chest burns like hell, but except for that, I'm alright."

Phoenix: "Yeah, sorry, but now, you've got the dragon strength."

Blu smiled with a nod as he was indeed feeling stronger.

Blu: "What can I do, now?"

Phoenix: "First of all, you can now do awesome Kung Fu moves. Try."

Blu obeyed and began to makes some moves. Incredibly, he was now better to close combat and more agile (like Liu Kang from Mortal Kombat).

Blu: "Wow! Incredible!"

The phoenix let out a chuckle.

Phoenix: "Also, now, you can throw fireballs with your wings. Try."

Blu was surprised to hear that and turned toward an empty part.

He, then, began to focus his energy into his wings.

Suddenly, these last ones went on fire and Blu threw a fireball which surprised him.

Blu: "Wow! This is awesome!"

The phoenix then walked next to him which caught his attention.

Phoenix: "I hope you'll use this power with wisdom. Ho, and one last thing Blu; you-"

Suddenly, everything went white and Blu was feeling someone shaking him.

?: "BLU! Wake up!"

Suddenly, Blu opened his eyes to see Rafael, Nico and Pedro trying to wake him up.

Blu: "Wow! Guys, what's going on?"

Rafael: "We're arrived."

Blu went on his feet to see that the dawn was arrived leaving the sky half-dark, half-orange and that the boat arrived in front of the Amazon jungle.

Blu: "This is it...The Amazon."

Then, Pedro cracked his neck, Nico adjusted his bottle cap on his head, Rafael putted his hood over his head and Blu gave one last glare at the dragon mark on his chest before putting his headband on his beak and fixing the jungle in front of them.

SUPER RIO

Stays stunned for the next chapter, guys and leave me reviews please; I love that =)


	4. Welcoming

Chapter 4

It was a beautiful day in the Amazon as the sun was shining in a blue sky with some clouds.

Somewhere in the Amazon jungle, a group of four birds, a yellow canary, a red-crested cardinal, a toco toucan and a spix macaw, were walking on the wild territory of the Amazon jungle probably watched by wild creatures.

Blu was walking with his phone in his wings playing a video game careful not to stumble on something, Rafael was looking at the surroundings trying to feel something, Nico and Pedro were walking pressed one against another with fearful faces.

Then, Pedro walked next to Blu and whispered in his hear...

Pedro: "Huh, Blu, it's not that I'm afraid, but can you tell me what are we searching for, here?"

Blu: "Honestly, I don't know, Pedro. All I know is that there's something important here."

Suddenly, Nico jumped next to him.

Nico: "What?! Are you telling me that we've made three days of travelling to come here and you don't even know why?!"

Blu: "Yes."

He said with a smirk.

Then, he putted his phone back into his fanny pack and looked at his surroundings which have a great space with enough place to make a campsite.

Blu: "Okay, the night will fall soon; we should get the campsite ready."

The other nodded, but suddenly, Rafael putted a surprised look on his face.

Rafael: "Wait, don't move!"

Everybody instantly froze at this phrase.

Blu: "What's going on, Rafael?"

He whispered.

Rafael: "Something moved behind these bushes."

He said with looking toward a couple of bushes a little farther from them.

The four friend looked at the bushes and Blu took his gun out of his fanny pack while Rafael was getting his hidden blades ready, Pedro was preparing his wings (since his power was a huge strength) and Nico was getting ready to use his bottle cap (even though his power was to copy the others ones).

Suddenly, after a couple of seconds of silence, two things jumped out of the bushes; it was two blue macaws with red paint marks on them and bows charged with arrows which they were aiming toward our heroes.

Blu and Rafael quickly grabbed their gun and crossbow and aimed them toward the two strangers after putting their hood and headband to hide their faces.

There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds until one of the two wild birds talked.

Wild bird 1: "Strangers! You're on our territory!"

Wild bird 2: "You have to leave or else..."

Blu: "You shouldn't throw threats at us!"

Then, Pedro, who was hiding behind Rafael, jumped on Blu's shoulder.

Pedro: "Yeah, wild face! Because, if you didn't notice it, we're more numerous that you!"

Suddenly, more blue macaws jumped out from all around them, some on the ground and others on branches, the males have red paint marks on them while the females have yellow paint marks. Some of them were armed with wooden bows and arrows, like the two who showed first, and the others with wooden spears.

Our four heroes were looking with shocked faces.

Pedro: "Okay, I've spoke too fast!"

He said with immediately going back hiding behind Rafael.

Blu then turned his head to Rafael to see him telling him to low his weapon with his wing.

Blu obeyed and immediately let his gun fall to the floor which Rafael also did with his crossbow.

Then, Blu unhooked his fanny pack and let it fall on the ground which Rafael also did with his belt full of knives and his one with poison bottles before Blu retired his headband and Rafael, his hood.

Then, the wild birds lowered their weapons and calmed their angry looks.

Suddenly, someone was heard screaming from a hollow.

?: "What's going on?!"

Then, a big blue macaw with dark blue feathers on his back, light blues on his front, he has a short crest of flattened feathers on the top of his head, his eyes are pale green and his beak and talons black landed right next to one of the soldier birds.

Soldier bird: "We found those birds walking in our territory and they come from the city, chief."

Hearing this, Eduardo putted a surprised look on his face and looked the birds before flying in front of them with an angry face.

Nico and Pedro (despite his great strength) went back to hide behind Blu and Rafael who looked at the big bird without fear.

Eduardo: "WHAT DOES CITY BIRDS LIKE YOU ARE DOING HERE?!"

He screamed which made Blu and Rafael's hair flew back.

Blu: "WOULD YOU CALM DOWN?! WE'RE JUST PASSING THROUGH!"

He screamed back at Eduardo which made him step back.

He was about to say something, but was interrupted by a girl voice coming from behind him.

?: "Ed! What's going on?"

Eduardo then turned to see a female blue macaw pretty beautiful all blue light with a black beak and talons, silky feathers and turquoise eyes.

Eduardo: "These birds come from the city. But don't worry, Sienna; I'll take care of them."

She then walked in front of Eduardo.

Sienna: "Darling, you don't even know these birds. Look at them; they look pretty nice."

She said with looking at them with her beautiful eyes which made Blu blushing a little, Rafael smiling shyly and Nico and Pedro exchanging a high-five all proud of them.

Sienna then walked in front of our heroes to greed them.

Sienna: "Hello, young birds. Sorry for the welcomes of my mate; he isn't very friendly."

She said with giving a glare at him.

Pedro: "We did notice it."

He whispered to Nico.

Sienna then turned her attention to Blu.

Sienna: "And what's your name, my cute?"

Blu blushed at her name.

Blu: "My name is Blu."

Sienna: "I'm Sienna, mate of Eduardo and co-leader of this tribe."

Blu putted a wing over his chest and softly bowed.

Blu: "My respect."

Sienna lightly chuckled before turning her attention to Rafael who immediately introduced himself.

Rafael: "My name is Rafael."

Suddenly, Nico and Pedro jumped on his shoulders to introduce themselves too.

Pedro: "The sexy red cardinal is Pedro."

He said with a seductive smile.

Nico: "And the yellow star is Nico."

He said lifting his bottle cap to reveal his face.

Sienna softly chuckled at their charming styles.

Sienna: "Well, Blu, Rafael, Nico and Pedro, welcome to the spix macaw tribe."

This made our heroes smiling as they took their equipments back with them.

Sienna: "You're welcome to stay here as long as you wish. Now, I will leave you to find a place to spend the night."

She said as she flew off followed by a bothered Eduardo as did all the others wild birds.

Nico: "Finally, they are pretty cool."

Blu: (Yeah, almost.)

He said in his head.

Rafael: "Okay, let's find somewhere to spend the night!"

The others agreed and the four of them began to fly in the jungle.

A few hours later, as the night had fallen, the four of them were inside a hollow big enough for all of them.

Nico, Pedro and Rafael were sleeping in the nest while Blu was sitting on the hollow's edge looking at the full moon.

Blu: (What must I found here? Why did the phoenix told me to come here?)

He then turned his look toward the dragon mark on his chest.

Blu: (And why did he give me the dragon strength?)

He asked with putting a wing over his chest feeling his heart beating with the dragon feeling.

For now, there were more questions than answers and he preferred to think about it tomorrow so, he went back in the nest and closed his eyes for a sleeping night.

SUPER RIO

Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update my stories, but I want to benefit at maximum of the last summer vacations months. Except that, I hope you enjoyed it =)


	5. New encounters

Chapter 5

The sun was slowly rising in the Amazon sky all blue with some clouds to shine the whole jungle.

Inside a hollow, our four heroes, Nico, Pedro, Rafael and Blu, were sleeping peacefully.

Blu slowly opened his eyes before stretching his wings and going on his feet.

He then walked to the hollow entrance and looked at the beautiful morning with a smile.

Then, he took his fanny pack and his headband before quietly flying off the hollow to not waking up his friends.

After a couple minutes of flying in the Amazon, Blu arrived to lake and landed in front of it since he wanted to take a little bath.

He retired his headband from his neck and putted it on the ground before doing the same with his fanny pack.

Then, he walked until his feet were in the water and begun to splash some in his face.

Suddenly, he heard a splashing noise coming from behind a rock in the water.

He carefully walked pass the rock to see what it was.

Suddenly, he was surprised by what he saw; there was a beautiful female blue macaw taking a bath in the lake.

She was light blue with some white in her face, she has a black beak and talons and turquoise eyes.

As she was splashing the water over her body, Blu was lost in her charm; it was a jewel of the forest.

However, Blu was quickly feeling ashamed of looking a girl while she was taking her bath, so he walked back to where he was before seeing her.

He then began to wash his body with his wings again trying to forget what he just saw.

Yet, Blu couldn't remove the image of this beautiful girl from his mind.

Suddenly, he was putted out of his mind as something jumped on him from behind and tackled him on the edge of the lake out of the water.

Still under the shock, Blu struggled to free himself and turned on his back to face his attacker.

Suddenly, he was surprised to see that it was the girl that he was looking at seconds ago.

She was looking angrily at him while hanging his throat with her wings.

Female macaw: "You little pervert! You're gonna regret this!"

She said as she hardened her grip on him.

Then, Blu putted his feet on her stomach and pushed strong enough to push her away and getting back on his feet.

Blu: "Hey! What's your problem?!"

Female macaw: "Don't play the innocent; I've saw you spying me, big pervert!"

Blu: "Sorry; I didn't mean to do it..."

He stopped waiting for her to tell her name.

Female macaw: "Jewel."

Blu: "Jewel. I didn't know that there was someone here! Look, it's my first day in here, so can you forgive me, please?"

Jewel calmed herself and retired her angry look before letting out a sigh.

Jewel: "Okay, but don't do it again..."

Blu: "Blu."

He said to introduce himself too.

Blu: "Anyway, my bath was done; I will leave you to your things."

He said with walking to where he left his things and putted his fanny pack around his waist.

Jewel: "What's that?"

She asked with pointing at his fanny pack with her wing.

Blu: "Well it's a fanny pack."

He said with putting his headband on his neck.

Jewel: "Where did you find it?"

She asked curious to know where he found a human object.

Blu: "Nowhere; my owner, Linda, gave it to me."

Hearing this, Jewel putted a surprised look on her face.

Jewel: "Wait! You're a pet?!"

Blu then putted an angry look on his face.

Blu: "No; I'm a hacker!"

Jewel: "Whatever you say, pet."

She said with a teasing smile.

Blu was a little annoyed and chose to fight back.

Blu: "Well, it's better than be a crazy girl who attacks people in their baths without any reasons."

He said with a laugh.

Jewel was a little mad but decided to not show it.

Jewel: "Well, at least I can live in a middle different from yours."

Blu putted a curious look on his face.

Blu: "How's that?"

Jewel: "You won't survive long, here."

She said with a laugh.

Blu was getting angry at her behavior, but suddenly had a good catchphrase to her comment.

Blu: "Well, it's sure that with a annoying girl who don't stop acting like a crazy idiot and laugh like a bat, I will die annoyed in not too long."

He said with breaking in laugh again as Jewel was rolling her eyes.

Once Blu was done laughing, he wanted to know more about Jewel.

Blu: "So, what do you usually do around here, Jewel?"

Jewel: "Well, I like to fly through the jungle, smelling the flower's perfume and enjoying the wing on my feathers while flying in the sky-"

Jewel stopped as she realized that her passion was getting her away and that Blu was looking at her with an empty look.

She lightly chuckled before changing the conversation.

Jewel: "And you, what are you doing in your city?"

Blu: "Well, I walk, I steal money from gangsters, I read books-"

Jewel: "For short, you do nerd things."

Blu: "No; hacker things."

Jewel: "Yeah."

She said still not convinced.

Then, her attention turned to the dragon mark on Blu's chest.

Jewel: "Blu?"

Blu: "What?"

Jewel: "What's this mark on your chest?"

Blu lowered his head to look at the dragon mark which was given to him by the blue phoenix.

Blu: "Ho, this? Well..."

Blu hesitated to tell her since it was sounding pretty weird.

Blu: "It will maybe sound stupid-"

Jewel: "Just tell me, please?"

She asked with her puppy eyes.

Blu couldn't resist at them, so he broke up.

Blu: "Okay. Well, while my friends and I were on the road toward here, we stopped on a boat to sleep all night. While there, I had a weird dream with a blue phoenix. And, believe it or not, but this bird was on my dream back at the city a few days ago. So, he drew this on my chest and putted something inside of me that he called the "dragon strength". This gave me a great agility and the skill of throwing fireballs."

Blu then realized that Jewel was looking at him with a choked look, her eyes fully open.

Blu scratched the back on his head with his wing and let out a little chuckle.

Blu: "I know that you must believe that I'm crazy-"

Was all he could say before being interrupted by Jewel.

Jewel: "Impossible! Follow me!"

She said with grabbing Blu's wing and beginning to run across the jungle much to Blu's surprise.

Blu: "HEY! What are you doing?!"

Jewel: "I will explain you, once we will arrive at my father's nest!"

Blu: "What?! But-"

Suddenly, Blu's right wing went across a sharp branch which left a mark on his wing.

Blu fallen on the ground making Jewel let go of him.

This last one stopped running and turned to see Blu on the ground moaning in pain.

She then ran to him and kneeled down to him.

Jewel: "Are you alright?"

Then, Blu lifted his body to show that his wing was all red of blood which flowed out of his wound.

Jewel: "Ho my god! Blu, your wing is bleeding!"

Blu: "Thanks, but I've noticed it."

He sarcastically said.

Jewel then helped Blu getting back on his feet. While he was holding his bleeding wing with the other one.

Jewel: "We must heal your injury. Let's go see my aunt; she'll help you."

Blu: "That would be great."

He said still in pain.

Therewith, our two friend began to walk through the jungle toward Jewel's aunt nest.

SUPER RIO


	6. New encounters part 2

Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry, I forgot to mention a detail in the previous chapter; all the female birds of the Amazon (including Jewel, Sienna and Mimi) have different yellow marks on them while the male (including Eduardo and Roberto) have different red marks on them.

Chapter 6

Blu and Jewel were still walking through the Amazon jungle toward Jewel's auntie's nest in hope that she can heal Blu's wing which has been cut by a sharp tree branch accidentally caused by Jewel.

While walking, Jewel turned her head to look at Blu.

Jewel: "How your wing's going?"

Blu: "It hurts like hell!"

He said as he was hanging his bleeding wing with his other one.

Jewel: "Don't worry; we're almost there!"

She said with turning her head ahead.

Suddenly, she stopped in front of a mid-high hollow in a tree.

Jewel: "Wait a second."

She said before knocking with her wing at the tree's feet.

Then, after a few seconds, footstep were heard and someone walked out of the hollow entrance; it was a female macaw, pretty old; she was plump, dark blue on her back and light blue on her belly, long and curled hair, pale blue eyes, pale gray beak and talons, her eyelids have a lavender tint and she has a pear-shaped body.

Jewel: "Hello, Aunt Mimi."

Mimi: "Jewel!"

She said with flying down to hug her granddaughter.

Mimi: "How my wildflower's going?"

She asked as she broke the hug.

Jewel: "Nice, but we kinda have some problems."

Hearing this, Mimi looked behind Jewel to notice Blu still holding his bleeding wing which made her gasp and put her wings on her beak.

Mimi: "Ho my gosh! What happened to you, sweetheart?!"

Blu: "My wing accidentally went across a sharp branch while your granddaughter was carrying me across this jungle."

He said with giving a glare at Jewel who blushed a little.

Mimi: "That's not surprising; she always loved to play harsh on people."

She said with a laugh before turning her attention to Blu's wound.

Mimi: "There, let Mimi see the bad wound."

She said with taking the wing covered in blood with both of hers and inspecting the scratch.

Mimi: "Is it bad?"

Blu: "A scratch, you don't die of it, but it hurts like hell!"

Mimi nodded while continuing to inspect the scratch on his wing.

Mimi: "Okay, don't move your wing."

Blu nodded.

Then, Mimi putted her primal pointing feathers on the tip of Blu's injury.

Suddenly, a kind of green glimmer appeared on Mimi's pointing feathers and she slowly passed it through the scratch.

Surprisingly, the scratch was closing as Mimi's feathers were passing on it much to Blu's surprise.

After a few seconds, the scratch was completely closed and there was no marks like if the wound have never been there.

Mimi: "It wasn't bad, right?"

She asked with letting go of Blu's wing.

Blu: "Wow! How did you did this?!"

Jewel: "My aunt is the best healer and poison expert of the tribe."

Mimi: "That's true."

She said all proud of her.

Mimi: "Now, why don't you clear your wing of all this blood while I prepare something to retire the infection?"

She asked as she flew back into her hollow leaving Blu and Jewel to clean Blu's wing.

Therewith, Blu opened his fanny pack and took something, with his left wing, out of it; it was a white sheet.

Without losing another second, he began to clean the blood from his wing with it.

Jewel: "You'll be okay?"

Blu: "Yeah."

He said as he continued to clean the blood from his wing.

Once he was done, he putted the sheet back into his fanny pack and turned his attention to Jewel.

Blu: "So, tell me Jewel..."

Jewel: "Yes?"

Blu: "Why did you become so excited, when I told you about my mark?"

Jewel then putted a serious look on her face before looking around awkwardly.

Jewel: "Okay, you truly wanna know it?"

Blu nodded and putted all his attention on Jewel.

Jewel: "Okay; you see, my tribe believes that the first ever macaw on earth have been created by a phoenix who we consider today as our god. For many centuries, my tribe has prayed for him believing that he was the one looking on us and our tribe has been living in peace. However, one day, a group of smugglers came here and began to destroy many parts of our beautiful jungle; they're still some in actions. That's why the members of the tribe are hostile toward birds like you and your friends who come from the city and have bounds with humans."

Blu: (I always knew that they were racist, but still...)

Jewel: "Also, there's a prophecy telling that one day, when our jungle will truly need it, the great phoenix will send a bird here and give him great powers to save us and make of our jungle a better place to live. That's why, when you said that this mark was given to you by a phoenix who also told you to come here, I became crazy."

As Jewel's explanations were done, Blu was more surprised than ever.

Instinctively, his attention slowly turned toward his dragon mar on his chest.

Blu: (Is it true? Did the great phoenix choose me as the one to save them?)

Suddenly, Blu was putted out of his thoughts as Mimi brutally landed beside him with a great leaf.

Mimi: "There, I've putted some poison coming from a special plant which can destroy almost any infection on this leaf which we will use as a bandage."

She said as she gestured to Blu to give her his wing which he did.

Then, she began to wrap the bandage all over Blu's wing.

Mimi: "So, what you folks were talking about; I've heard you talking back up there."

Blu was about to speak, but was cut off by Jewel.

Jewel: "Aunt Mimi, I think Blu is the chosen one!"

Mimi, who justly finished putting bandages on Blu's wing, putted a surprised look on her face and turned to Jewel.

Mimi: "What?"

She asked not sure to understand.

Jewel: "Blu told me that, before he came here with his friends, a phoenix came in his dreams twice; the first time was to tell him to come here, and the second, to give him a power called "dragon strength" with this mark."

She said with showing the dragon mark on Blu's chest with her wing.

Mimi immediately putted a surprised look on her face and looked at Blu.

Mimi: "Is that true, sweetheart?!"

Blu was looking around awkwardly before answering.

Blu: "Y-Yes. That's true."

Mimi: "Ho my god! Ho my god! What are we waiting for?! Let's go see your parents!"

She said with immediately flying in the air.

Blu: "Is she always like this?"

He asked with turning toward Jewel.

Jewel: "Yup."

She said with her eyes half-closed.

Jewel: "Come one; we've got to go. You think you can fly?"

Blu: "Yes; I should."

Jewel: "Then let's go."

She said with flying in the air followed by Blu.

As they were flying through the jungle, Blu chose to talk a little with Jewel.

Blu: "Hey, Jewel!"

Jewel: "Yes?"

Blu: "I was wondering, why the birds in this tribe paint themselves? I noticed that all the females, including you, were painting in yellow while the male were painting in red."

Jewel: "Ho, this?"

She asked with putting her wingtip on her yellow mark on her face.

Jewel: "It's just a tradition of the tribes; to know that they're a part of the tribe and to difference the males from the females."

She said with a chuckle which Blu shared with her.

Jewel: "Once a bird is welcomed in the tribe, he must ask to a bird to paint some marks on his body; it can be any part of the body and any drawing."

Blu: "Really?"

Jewel: "Yes; in my case, I've got this big yellow mark on my forehead, two yellow wings drawing on the sides of my belly and a fire circle on my right wing."

She said with showing all her painting marks to Blu.

Blu: "They're beautiful."

Jewel: "Thanks."

She said with blushing along with Blu.

Mimi: "There! We're arrived!"

She said with landing on a branch in front of a hollow followed by Blu and Jewel.

Therewith, Mimi knocked at the tree like a door and waited for the people in it to come.

Jewel then walked next to Blu and whispered in his hear.

Jewel: "Just to warn you; my dad will maybe be a little excessive, but my mother is the most loveable of the world."

Blu nodded with a smile.

Suddenly two birds walked out of the hollow and greeted our friends.

Suddenly, when Blu saw the two birds, he was more chocked than ever; it was the two leaders of the tribe who he met when he arrived with his friends; Eduardo and sienna!

These two were also surprised to see him.

Eduardo: "YOU?!"

Blu: "YOU?!"

Jewel and Mimi were confused.

Jewel: "You know them?"

Blu: "Yeah; I've met them with my friends, when we arrived here. They were pretty welcoming."

He said sarcastically.

Eduardo then walked to Jewel with an angry look.

Eduardo: "Jewel! What are you doing with this bird from the city?!"

Jewel: "Well, I was taking a bath in the lake at the same time he did and-"

Eduardo: "WHAT?! Did you..."

He asked with an enraged look and turned toward Blu.

Eduardo: "You little punk! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER?!"

He screamed at the top of his lung and grabbed Blu by his chest with his wings.

Blu responded by kicking him in the stomach with his feet.

Blu: "WOULD YOU CALM DOWN?! SHE IS THE ONE WHO ATTACKED ME! OKAY?!"

Eduardo, who took back from the counter attack, was about to say something else, but was interrupted by his daughter.

Jewel: "Dad! He's telling the truth! Please, calm down."

Eduardo listened to his daughter and calmed his rage.

Sienna went in at her turn.

Sienna: "Okay, okay, why don't you all come in? We could talk calmly while drinking a little fruit juice."

Everybody agreed and followed Sienna inside the hollow.

Blu was about to follow them, but was interrupted by Eduardo who blocked the way with his wing.

Eduardo: "Now, listen to me; I don't know how you ended up with humans, but you've got one week to get rid of all these humans traits, or you'll be kicked out of here, got it?"

Blu answered by putting an angry look on his face and putting Eduardo's wing out of the way with his and walking in the hollow still looking at Eduardo with his angry face.

Eduardo whispered some words to himself before walking in the hollow with the others.

SUPER RIO


	7. Heart of the past

Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hey, guys! For the one of you who would like to know which marks are painted on which character, here it is: Eduardo as three marks on his face which looks like scratches and spikes drawings on his shoulders, Sienna has a butterfly drawing on her face, crystal drawing on her belly and a kind of Indian drawing on her legs, Mimi has a dragon drawing all over her chest, a wolf face on her the right (from her right) of her belly and a snake going all across her spine. Also, Eduardo and Sienna have silver shining marks on their forehead between the eyes, belly where the navel should be and chest between the two; that's what birds wear in the Amazon, when they're married.**

This chapter take us back where the last one left us; our friends Blu, Jewel, Eduardo, Sienna and Mimi were inside Eduardo and Sienna's hollow and justly finished talking about Blu's dream and about the dragon mark on his chest.

Eduardo: "Wait, wait! If I understand, you think that this bird from the city is the chosen one?"

Blu cleared his throat before speaking.

Blu: "The "bird from the city" got a name, you know."

He said with glaring at Eduardo who did the same.

Sienna then took Eduardo with her two wings.

Sienna: "Calm down, Ed."

Eduardo sighed in defeat and obeyed to his mate.

Sienna then turned her attention back at her daughter and Blu.

Sienna: "So, darling, why don't you make some juice to calm everybody?"

Jewel nodded and walked to a wall of the hollow.

Then, Jewel putted her left wing on the wall and closed her eyes focusing her energy.

Suddenly, she removed her wing from the wall and a kind of vine jumped out of it.

This last was then multiplied and the tip of them opened like flowers to reveal coconuts shells for some and fruits for others.

Suddenly, some vines pressed the fruits above the shells and made the juice flow into them filling them like cups.

Then, Jewel took the shells filled with purple juice and offered them to each one in the hollow before arriving at Blu.

Jewel: "You want?"

She asked with offering him a shell with juice.

Blu: "Sure, thanks."

He said with accepting the shell which he took in his wings.

Mimi: "Cheers!"

All the others said it too before drinking their juice shell.

Blu hesitated to drink and smelled the juice to realizing that it smelt a mix of apple and grape.

Blu: (I don't know this fruit.)

Sienna: "You don't drink, sweetheart?"

Blu then realized that he was the only one who didn't drink his juice and everybody in the hollow was looking at him.

Blu: "What? Huh, yes, of course!"

He said with quickly drinking the juice; it tasted sugary and fruity.

Blu: "Mmmh! Delicious! Which fruit is it?"

Jewel: "It's an asijas."

Blu looked at Jewel confused.

Blu: "A what?"

Eduardo: "He's a city bird; he cannot know what it is!"

Mimi: "Ed!"

She said with giving a nudge on her brother's wing with her own before turning back at Blu.

Mimi: "So, tell me, Blu, how is life in the city, if you don't mind?"

Hearing this, Blu looked at her with a curious look.

Blu: "What do you mean?"

Mimi: "Well, is life so agreeable than the one in the jungle, what were you doing before coming here and how did you ended in this city?"

Blu then looked at the ground with an empty look making Mimi believing she did something wrong.

Mimi: "Ho my gosh! I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

Blu: "No, no! It's okay!"

Honestly, Blu hesitated telling them his past as he thought that they would hate it.

Suddenly, as he was about to talk, he heard some flapping noise coming toward them and someone landed at the entry branch.

Everybody turned to the hollow's entrance to see someone entering; it was a male blue macaw pretty handsome (I hate to write this) with dark blue feathers, pretty long hair which were falling on the side of his head, blue eyes with a gray beak and talons. He was pretty muscled at the chest-level. He had red paint around his right (from your right) eye, another one of the ying and yang on his back and a falcon on his chest where the heart is.

Male macaw: "Hello, everybody, what's going on?"

Jewel: "Hello, Roberto."

Blu: (Roberto?)

Roberto: "Hello, Ju-Ju."

He said with hugging Jewel.

Then, he turned his attention to Blu.

Roberto: "Hey, who's the new guy?"

Jewel: "Rob, this is Blu."

Therewith, Roberto walked to Blu and offered his wing.

Roberto: "Nice to meet you; I'm Roberto."

Blu accepted and shaken his wing.

Blu: "Happy too."

Sienna: "So, what brings you here, Roberto?"

Roberto: "Nothing special; I was passing in here, so, I choose to come visit you."

Suddenly, Eduardo went next to Roberto and putted a wing over his shoulder.

Eduardo: "There's my wing man!"

Roberto smiled.

Roberto: "hello, Eddie!"

Eduardo: "We can rest easy with Roberto."

Roberto: "Eduardo taught me everything I know. He's the bird."

Eduardo: "No, you're the bird."

Roberto: "No, you're the bird."

Suddenly, Mimi jumped between the two.

Mimi: "We get it; you're both the bird! Now can you let our friend, Blu, begin his story?"

Jewel: "Yeah, Blu. Begin to talk."

Seeing that everybody was looking at him waiting to hear something, Blu sighed and lowered his head in defeat.

Blu: "Okay, here we go; as far as I remember, when I was a chick, I was caught in a box by humans who probably wanted to sell me. I don't know how, but a day, my box landed on a street somewhere in the city, Rio de Janeiro, where I come from. I was alone and very afraid at this right moment; I thought I was gonna die."

The others, except Eduardo, made sad sounds touched by what he said and have felt.

Blu: "Then, sometimes after, someone, a young human girl, opened the box and saw me. I thought she was gonna hurt me, but she only took me in her hands and hugged me. On one hand, it was pretty weird to be hugged by a human, but on another, it was the first time someone hugged me. So, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warm hug."

Everybody, except Eduardo, made charmed noises at what Blu said.

Blu: "Then, she took me at her home and took care of me for fifteen years. She showed me human stuff during all those years."

Roberto: "It must have been horrible!"

He interrupted.

Blu looked at him with a curious look.

Blu: "Huh, no. Why?"

Roberto was about to say something else, but was interrupted by Jewel who gave him a nudge as she wanted to know the rest of Blu's story.

Blu: "Okay; as I was saying, one day, when I was 10 years old, I met a bird in the city, Aiden, who was a hacker, someone who is really smart and know things that most people or birds don't know. He said that I had a great potential and took me as he apprentice. He spends 5 years of teaching me hacker things before dying in some circumstance."

He said with looking at the ground with a sad look.

Sienna: "Ho, sorry, sweetheart."

Blu: "It's okay."

He said with lifting his head up.

Blu: "Then, one day, I've met Rafael, a toco toucan, assassin. At first, we thought that we were just passing through, but finally, we became good partners. He then took me to a great samba club where I met my two other friends, Nico, a yellow canary who uses a bottle cap as a music instrument and a weapon, and can copy the other's powers, and Pedro, a red-crested cardinal who have a great strength. They are the owners of the samba club and the coolest birds in the city."

He said with a laugh.

Blu: "All four of us has spend the last four years of working together and fighting a group of dangerous birds called "The Red Dragons", a group of gangsters who makes trouble into the city. This gang is leaded by a white cockatoo called "Nigel", a pink frog called "Gabi" and another mysterious man that I've never seen. All of them want to kill me and my friends in vain."

He said all proud of him.

Blu: "One day, Linda encountered a man called "Tulio", an ornithologist who loves birds like no one else, and fallen in love with him. Not too long after, they adopted a little kid called "Fernando", who was an orphan forced to smuggling birds to eat. And you know the rest; I had the dream of this phoenix who told me to come here, and my friends and I arrived, end of story."

Everybody in the hollow was looking at him with stunned faces.

Mimi: "My gosh, what a story."

Roberto: "And you don't have any ideas of where your parents are?!"

Blu shook his head.

Roberto: "Great phoenix, I'm sorry."

Blu: "It's okay; I had a great adoptive mother, adoptive father and human friend. A great assassin partner and two good samba masters buddies. For me, it's more than enough!"

He said with a smile on his beak making understand that there are enough people in his heart.

Eduardo, who was tired of Blu's stories, interrupted again.

Eduardo: "Okay, enough with the stories! Roberto, you should go training for the Amazon match in two days."

Roberto: "Okay, Eddie!"

Blu: "Amazon match?"

He asked with a curious look.

Roberto: "It's an event that two tribes can organize in the pit of doom. You see, the Amazonian's favorite food is the Brazilian coconut and there's a huge nut grove in this jungle. Each months, we organize matches between two tribes to determine which one will have the coconut ration. This month is between our tribe and the red one. I'm the leader of the team."

He said all proud of him.

Blu: "Cool!"

Suddenly, Sienna jumped behind Blu with a huge smile on her beak.

Sienna: "Hey, Blu! You said you were a good hand-to-hand fighter, right?"

Blu putted a curious look on his face.

Blu: "Huh, yeah. Why?"

Sienna: "Then, why won't you participate at the match in two days? You would be good!"

At this statement, everybody, Blu, Eduardo and Jewel above all, putted shocked looks on their faces.

Jewel: "What?!"

Eduardo: "But, darling, I don't know if accepting an outsider in the team like this is a good idea."

Blu gulped as he didn't truly wanted to be implied into a tribe fight.

Blu: "I never thought I would say this one day, miss, but I agree with him."

Sienna then putted Blu closer to her with her wing.

Sienna: "Don't worry, sweetheart; I'm sure you'll be okay. Also, the girls around here loves the little kids in your kind who plays in the team."

She said with a chuckle which made Blu blushing.

Then, she pushed Blu next to Roberto.

Sienna: "Now, come on; I'm sure you guys have a lot of things to do."

Blu and Roberto were about to say something, but finally sighed in defeat as they knew it was useless to argue with Sienna.

Roberto: "Come on, Blu; let's go to train."

He said with flying out of the hollow followed by Blu.

Blu: (In which kind of situation did I put myself into?)

SUPER RIO


	8. Training

Chapter 8

Blu and Roberto were flying toward the training part of the Amazon to be prepared for the Amazon match in two days.

While on the way, Blu went back at the tree where he slept with his friends to put down his headband and fanny pack and greed Rafael, Nico and Pedro before telling them what happened and what he was gonna do with Roberto.

Roberto had to prepare his team and train Blu who has been putted into the team against his will.

After a good moment of flying in silence, Roberto chose to break it.

Roberto: "So, you have truly been with humans?"

Blu: "Of course, why?"

Roberto: "Ho, just wondering."

He said with looking letting another awkward silence again.

Then, after a few more minutes of flying, they arrived on top of a great tree with many branches and three male blue macaws with red paints on their body.

After Blu and Roberto landed on a branch together, the others guys looked at Blu with curious faces.

Roberto: "Hello, everybody."

Then, a guy named Erico, a young blue macaw older than Roberto, but a little less muscled with red paint of a shield on his face and a sword on his right wing and brown eyes, spoke first.

Erico: "Who's this guy?"

Roberto: "He's the new member of the team; Blu."

Suddenly, one of the other guys, Bruno, a guy a little less tall than Roberto with green eyes and a paint of an egg on his chest and a great tree on his back, looked at Blu and begun to laugh.

Bruno: "*laugh* This guy?! What is he gonna do? Tickling the red tribe until they give up?!"

Then, he exploded in laugh again.

Suddenly, Blu jumped in front of him and crossed his wing like a fist before punching hardly Bruno in the face making him fall on his back on the branch.

All the others, including Roberto, were looking at Blu with chocked looks.

Blu: "Turn your tongue twice before talking, looser!"

The third macaw quickly nodded his head. His name is Jenno, a male blue macaw a little chubby with brown eyes, well cut hair and paint of a chain around his waist with a big red mark on his face.

Then, Roberto came next to Blu.

Roberto: "Okay, okay, calm down! Bruno can be an idiot sometimes."

He said with glaring at Bruno.

Roberto: "Let's go training, okay?!"

Everybody agreed and flew off to the training zone.

A few moments later, they arrived at a place of the jungle where there was many male macaws training at things like punching a tree, fighting each other or trying to free themselves from a submission move.

A few moments after giving orders to the others member of the team, Roberto turned to Blu.

Roberto: "Come on, Blu; let's get your training started."

Therewith, the two birds walked to a free space of the training zone which was into a huge white circle.

Blu: "Huh, what are we supposed to do here?"

Roberto: "It's simple..."

He said with a smile across his beak which makes Blu worrying.

Then, Roberto putted himself in a fighting position.

Roberto: "We're gonna do a hand-to-hand fight!"

Suddenly, Blu putted a surprised look on his face.

Blu: "Are you serious?!"

Roberto: "Of course I am!"

Blu: "Okay..."

He said with putting himself in a fighting position.

Suddenly, Roberto made a spinning kick which made Blu fall on his back.

Blu: "Hey! I wasn't ready!"

Roberto: "Our opponents won't let you time to! Now, get up!"

Blu obeyed and went back on his feet.

Suddenly, Roberto punched Blu in the face with his wing.

Blu: "OUCH!"

Roberto: "You must be more careful than that!"

He said with a chuckle and passing his wing through his hair like a pro.

Blu then turned his head to see that all the other macaws in here was looking at them and were laughing too.

This made him mad and turned back to Roberto.

He then tried to punch him only for Roberto to dodge him and make him stumble with his feet which made him fall on the ground.

For the following minutes, Blu tried every attack he knows to get Roberto in vain as this one was countering each time.

After a moment, Blu was on the ground completely tired while Roberto was in perfect shape.

Roberto: "That's all you can do? I'm not impressed. Eduardo was right; you're a weak pet from the city."

Then, all the blue macaws were laughing at this comment.

This time, it was the limit; Blu was feeling a great anger flowing through him which made the dragon strength, which was given to him by the blue phoenix, getting stronger into his veins.

Suddenly, he jumped back on his feet with a black anger look in his eyes which surprised Roberto.

Blu: "Come on, you bastard!"

At this comment, Roberto putted an angry look on his face and ran toward Blu ready to hit him again.

Suddenly, against all odds, Blu blocked Roberto with his wing and hardly punched him in the face with his other one knocking him on the ground.

Everybody gasped while Roberto turned to face Blu trying to deal with the pain on his face.

Then, Blu make a move with his wing hinting him to come back.

Roberto smiled and tried to attack Blu again.

This time, Blu dodged his attack, send a knee striking his ribs, grabbed his head and punched it hard with his other knee, making a spinning kick which stroke Roberto in the face and send him on the ground before Blu jumped on him with his two feet striking his stomach and hanging Roberto's throat with his wing.

Everybody was looking chocked at Blu who was looking at Roberto's face covered by blood coming out from his nose before this last one putted a smile on his beak.

Roberto: "There's a fighter in you. Don't forget to bring him in two days!"

Hearing this, Blu's anger calmed down and he let go of Roberto who then went back on his feet.

Roberto: "That's all for today; you can leave."

He said with going back with the other members of the team.

Blu just stood there trying to realize what he just did; first, he was getting his butt kicked by the blue macaw's leader, then, he felt a great energy getting inside of him which allowed him to win the practice.

He slowly lifted his wings, which were trembling, and was looking at them.

Blu: (What was that? Was it the dragon strength?)

After a moment in his thoughts, he decided to go back to his hollow with his friends as he felt the need to be with them.

So, he immediately flew in the air toward where he was living with his friends.

While flying through the Amazon jungle, he couldn't stop asking himself this question; what caused him to become so strong?

After a few minutes, the sky was getting orange as Blu was getting close to the hollow.

Once he entered the hollow, he saw his friends with their backs facing him.

Blu: "Hello, guys! I'm ba-"

He stopped as his friends putted themselves a little while turning toward him to reveal a Keel-billed toucan which he easily recognized; Eva, Rafael's wife.

Eva: "Hey, hello, Blu!"

She was hugging him.

Blu: "Eva?! Whatcha doin here?!"

They broke the hug.

Eva: "Well, I was too scared about my handsome man getting so far for so many days, so I chose to leave the kids with Luiz and I flew here. At first, these wild birds were pretty hard, but after, they were pretty nice."

Blu: (I swear this is reciprocal.)

Then, Nico and Pedro flew next to Blu.

Pedro: "So, how was the training?"

Nico: "Yeah, did you show these guys the hacker's strength?"

He asked with moving his wings like a rapper.

Blu: "Well, believe it or not, but..."

Then, Blu explained how get his butt kicked by Roberto before coming back in force and took some payback.

Rafael: "So, you truly did beat the leader of the team?"

Blu: "Yes and I think the dragon strength have something to do in this."

Eva: "The dragon strength?"

She asked with a curious look.

Rafael: "Ho, that's true; you don't know. Well, two nights ago, Blu made a dream of a blue phoenix, who is supposedly a god, who marked this on Blu's chest (he said with showing the dragon drawing on Blu's chest) and gave him a kind of mega power which allows him to throw fireballs and do awesome Kung Fu moves."

Eva: "Really?!"

She asked with a surprised look.

Blu: "Yes and justly, I would like to ask you something, Rafael; can you use your eagle vision to look at my soul and tell me if you see anything wrong?"

Rafael: "Of course I can."

He said with closing his eyes for a while.

After a few seconds, he opened them again with his eagle vision active.

He looked at Blu with it for a few seconds.

A couple seconds later, Rafael stopped.

Blu: "So? Is there something wrong?"

Rafael shook his head.

Rafael: "No; your soul is perfect. I didn't saw any problems."

Blu sighed of relief.

Blu: "Okay, now, if you don't see any problems, I will go sleep; I've to train hard tomorrow."

He said with walking in the laying into it, followed by his friends, ready for a good sleep.

Blu: (Let's hope everything will be fine in two days.)

He said one last time in his thoughts before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

**SUPER RIO**

**Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I would like to know how you find the story so far; the things you love, the things you don't and the things you would like to have; I' open to all suggestions, so LET'S ROCK BABY! =)**


	9. The match

Chapter 9

This is it; after another long day of training, the day has come; the Amazon match in the pit of doom.

It was a beautiful noon on the Amazon and the pit of doom was filled with blue macaws on one side and red ones on the other.

In the backstage of the arena, the blue team was getting ready.

Erico, Bruno, Jenno and Blu were standing in line listening to Roberto.

Roberto: "Okay, guys, this is it! We're gonna face the red macaws and we're gonna win!

Everybody except Blu nodded.

Roberto then turned his attention toward Blu.

Roberto: "Ho, and Blu, you're remember how it works?"

Blu nodded.

Roberto: "Let me remind you one last time; the Amazon matches opposite two teams of five members of the tribes. Each round is set between a member of each team. To beat the opponent, you must knock him out or make him give up. You can also win by disqualification, if your opponent use a weapon, hit you between the legs, use an energy attack, bite you, claw you, refuse to listen to the referee, leave the fighting zone or if someone interfere in the match. It can also happen that the two opponent finish K.O. which would lead to a no-contest resulting in both opponent to be eliminated. Also, after each round, a team of medical birds come to check on the winner to see if he can continue to fight. If they choose that you cannot continue the match, you will have to leave. Once one of the two team is completely eliminated, the match is over and the winners give the victory to their tribe which will have the control of the grove for the next month. Got it?"

Blu: "Yeah!"

Roberto smiled.

Roberto: "Then, let's go!"

Therewith, the blue team walked to the arena entrance which was on the side where all the blue macaws were sitting and cheered for them.

As they were flying toward the center of the pit, Blu took a look into the crowd and saw his friends, Rafael, Eva, Nico and Pedro cheering for him.

Nico: "Come on, Blu!"

Pedro: "Yeah! Show them the Blue force!"

Rafael: "That's my boy!"

Eva: "Show no mercy for them!"

Blu smiled and made a thumb with his wing before turning back to the middle of the pit.

Then, the blue team landed on the rock in the middle of the pit where the referee, a yellow and black macaw, was waiting for the two teams to begin the match.

Then, after two minutes of waiting, the red macaw team entered the arena by the entrance on the red side.

Just like the blue macaws, the red macaws had paint on their body, except that they were green for the males and blue for the females.

Then, the red team landed on the other side of the rock in the center of the pit.

The leader of the team, Felipe, has red plumage overall, with yellow and blue wing feathers. He also has white facial markings around his eyes, on his cheeks and under his beak, which is white and gray like all Scarlet macaws. He has a short feather ruffle on his head and green eyes. He has some random green paint on the top of his wings which goes across his chest.

He walked in the middle of the rock as did Roberto and the two birds glared at each other.

Felipe: "Roberto..."

Roberto: "Felipe..."

Then, the referee walked between the two leaders.

Referee: "Okay, Roberto! Felipe! Choose who will go for the first round!"

The two leaders nodded before going at their side of the rock with their team.

Roberto: "Okay, guys; now we must chose who will go first!"

After a whole minute, the two teams have made they choice: since Roberto was the leader and didn't wanted to go first and Blu was at his first match, it has been decided that Erico would go first as the red macaws selected a guy named Jey.

The two birds walked inside the fighting zone, which was limited by a big red circle, and faced each other with angry looks.

The referee then asked the two birds if they were ready to which they both nodded.

Then, the referee made some move with his wings to hint to start the match.

Then, a ringing noise coming from nowhere was heard and the round began.

The two birds putted themselves into a fighting position and walked close to each other.

Then, after a few seconds of silence, the two grabbed each other with their wings and fought to overpower the other.

Finally, after struggling for a moment, Jey won the hand as he putted Erico into a headlock.

Luckily, Erico managed to break free and went behind Jey with putting his two wings around his waist.

Then, Jey quickly turned and was about to deliver a wing smash into Erico's face, but this last one managed to dodge and send a knee kick into his opponent's stomach.

Then, Erico putted Jey's head under his right wing and let himself fall on his back to make a DDT.

As Jey was lying on the ground, the referee rushed to him to see if he was okay.

Then, the referee made wings move to say that Jey was unable to continue and lifted Erico's wing to show that he was the winner.

Then, all the blue macaws in the pit cheered for Erico as the red macaws were sadly looking at Jey being escorted out of the place by a medical team.

Once back at his team's side, Erico was greed by his team mates.

Jenno: "Good work, buddy!"

Bruno: "Yeah, nice one!"

They said as they gave him friendly nudges.

Blu: (Nice one.)

He said in his thoughts.

Then, Blu turned his attention toward the crowd and noticed Eduardo, Sienna, Mimi and Jewel looking from a high point in the blue crowd.

Then, the referee called the teams for the second round.

After a moment again, the blue team chose Bruno for this round while the red team chose a pretty muscled guy called Antonio.

Then, the referee started the round.

Since Antonio was pretty muscled, Bruno tried his best to avoid the wing-to-wing fight and preferred using his agile feet to attack.

He managed to stay away from Antonio for a moment, but unfortunately, this last one managed to send a powerful uppercut right under Bruno's chin sending him to the ground.

Then, he put Bruno back on his feet and putted his head between his legs before grabbing the end of his body and lifting him in the air with an amazing strength.

He stood like this for ten seconds before finally letting Bruno's body fall to the ground with a powerful impact which shocked everybody.

The referee immediately ran to him and looked to see if he was okay.

Then, the referee made wings move to say that Bruno was unable to continue and lifted Antonio's wing to show that he was the winner.

Blu and his friends watched sadly as Bruno was escorted out of the pit by a team of medical birds.

So, now, it was 4-on-4 as the two teams have lost one member.

Therewith, the four remaining members of the blue team made a team plan.

Jenno: "Great; we've lost Bruno. Who should go now?"

Roberto though about it for a second.

Then, his attention turned to Blu who didn't participate in the match yet.

Roberto: "Blu! You didn't participate yet; it's your turn!"

Blu: "Okay."

He said with walking toward the fighting zone.

The red team chose a pretty young guy called Bobo who was a little like Blu.

The two birds walked inside the fighting zone and looked at each other with empty looks.

Then, after asking the two birds if they were ready, the referee started the round.

They both putted themselves into a fighting position and turned in circle waiting for the moment to attack.

Then, after a few seconds, they both grabbed each other and struggled to get the control.

Blu ended the struggle by making his opponent fall with a fast quick to the back of his leg with his talon.

However, Bobo quickly went back on his feet ready to fight again.

Blu then made some Kung Fu moves to impress Bobo before hinting him to fight again with his wing tips.

Bobo Fallen into the trap and ran toward Blu trying to smash him with his wing, but Blu dodged and, after Bobo turned toward him, send a spinning heel kick across his face knocking him to the floor.

Then, Blu quickly went to Bobo and grabbed his left wing putting him into a Kimura Lock.

Bobo screamed in pain and, after ten seconds, tapped out meaning that he quit.

Blu then went back on his feet toward his teammates under the cheers of the blue macaws.

His friends were cheering harder for him as Blu looked at them with a smile and made a thumb with his pointing feathers again.

Once back on the side of the blue team, he was greeted by hugs and friendly nudges from his teammates.

Erico: "Nice work, kid!"

Jenno: "That was awesome!"

Roberto: "What was this submission move?"

Blu: "Well, I've seen this in a fighting show called "UFC"; it's called Kimura Lock."

Blu then noticed that Sienna and Mimi were cheering hard too, but Eduardo was still looking angrily toward him.

However, Jewel was looking at him with a smile full of hope and kindness which was touching him and making him blush a little.

Roberto: "Okay; we've got the advantage 4-on-3! We can do it!"

Then, for the next minutes, the match was going pretty well for the team:

-Roberto defeated a member of the red macaws called Ginkgo by submission

-Felipe defeated Erico by Knockout

-Antonio defeated Jenno by Knockout

-Roberto defeated Antonio by submission

Now, there was only Felipe remaining for the red team while Blu and Roberto were still on the Blue team.

While Felipe was ready for the next round, Blu and Roberto chose that Blu should be the next one for this round.

Blu was walking nervously inside the fighting zone as he realize that he was gonna face the leader of the red macaw tribe.

Then, he arrived in front of Felipe who was looking at him with an amused smile.

Felipe: "That's funny; I'm gonna fight a baby who will cry for his mommy!"

He said with falling in laugh at his rhymes pun.

Blu putted an angry look on his face which soon turned to an evil smirk as he chose to send the ball back at Felipe.

Blu: "Yeah? Well, this is going to be a great night, cause you're gonna fall in my trap and I will kick your ass!"

Everybody, including Felipe, gasped at what Blu said.

Felipe: "Referee! Start the match!"

He angrily said as the referee obeyed and started the round.

Then, Felipe and Blu putted themselves into fighting positions.

After a few seconds of silence, Blu made the first move; he tried to send a spinning heel kick in Felipe's face, but this last one dodged it and replied by a powerful punch across Blu's face which made him spit saliva.

Felipe was gonna kick Blu in the stomach, but this last one quickly recovered from the last shot and grabbed Felipe's feet with his wings.

He then made a spinning kick to Felipe's feet which made him fall on his back.

Blu took a moment to listen to the ground and hear his friends cheering for him which filled him with positive energy.

Suddenly, Felipe jumped back on his feet and tried to punch Blu, but this last one quickly dodged.

Unfortunately, Felipe quickly turned back and smashed Blu with a clothesline which made Blu make a complete turn falling on his stomach.

Then, Felipe grabbed Blu and turned him on his back before grabbing his legs with his wings and putting him into a figure four leg lock.

Blu was screaming as he was feeling the pain going across his legs while the referee was asking him if he wanted to quit.

Even though the pain was hard, Blu was focusing on his teammates, friends and the crowd who were telling him to not give up.

Finally, Blu looked at Felipe with an angry look completely ignoring the pain.

Felipe: "WHAT?!"

He said with a surprising face as Blu slowly separated the legs finally getting free.

After a few seconds on the ground, Blu and Felipe went back on their feet.

Then, Felipe tried to hit Blu again, but this last one dodged and sends a spinning heel kick in Felipe's face knocking him to the ground.

Blu smiled as he knows that Felipe was knockout.

Suddenly, Felipe went back on his feet with an angry look on his face which had a red mark left by Blu's kick.

He then ran to Blu who tried to send another spinning heel kick in Felipe's face, but he dodged it and went behind Blu and made a neck snap which smashed Blu's back head on the ground hardly.

As Blu was lying on the ground, all the blue macaws were shocking, especially Jewel, while Felipe was happy.

This last one turned toward the red crowd and raised his wings on the air as a winner.

Blu: "Is this all you can do?"

Felipe jumped before turning and putted a surprised look on his face as he saw Blu standing weakly on his legs.

Everybody was shocked.

Felipe: "What?! How can you still stand?"

Blu didn't answered.

Blu: "Come on!"

He said with hinting him to fight again with his wing tips.

Felipe putted an angry look on his face as he ran toward Blu ready to punch him in the fac with his wing.

Suddenly, Blu blocked him with his own wing.

Then, he grabbed Felipe's face with his two wings and smashed his head against Felipe's with a huge impact force making both of them bleeding from the forehead.

Then, the two birds fell on the ground unconscious.

Everybody gasped in shock as the referee ran to them and tried to see if they were okay.

Then, after a couple of seconds, the referee turned toward the crowd to announce the results.

Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, as both Blu and Felipe are unable to continue, the result of this round is no-contest! Since there's nobody left on the red team while Roberto is still on the blue team, the winner of the Amazon match is THE BLUE TEAM!"

All the blue macaws in the pit were cheering loudly as the red ones left the pit all deceived.

In the crowd, Jewel was cheering pretty loud.

Jewel: "YES! GOOD JOB, BLU!"

Then, she noticed that Eduardo, Mimi and Sienna were looking at her with curious looks which made her blush.

Back at the middle rock, Roberto ran to Blu as he was lying on the ground unconscious.

Roberto: "Blu? Hey, Blu! Are you alright!"

No answers.

Roberto: "HELP! WE NEED A MEDICAL TEAM!"

SUPER RIO


	10. Celebrations

**Hey, everybody! I would like to benefit of this moment to thank all the people who follow this story; you're awesome, guys! Also, I will try to post the most chapters that I can before the school begun!**

Chapter 10

Night time has fallen over the Amazon forest.

Inside the huge hollow which served as an infirmary for the injured birds, Blu was lying on his back in a nest.

Surprisingly, Jewel was sat next to him while looking at him with a worried look.

Then, Mimi came to Jewel who turned her attention to her aunt.

Jewel: "So? Is he alright?"

Mimi: "Of course, my wildflower; I closed his scratch and cleaned the blood from his head. Now, we only have to wait until he wakes up."

Jewel smiled as she was reassured.

Mimi: "Now, I'll leave; there's another guy who needs my help. I'll be back soon."

She said with flying out of the hollow as Jewel waved her goodbye with her wing.

Then, Jewel turned her back at Blu who was still asleep.

She then looked at his immobile wing lying on his side. She didn't know why, but she truly wanted to take it and, since they were alones in the hollow, she could do it without problems.

So, she extended her wing and took Blu's one putting her pointing feathers between Blu's.

She knew it was weird, but she couldn't prevent herself from loving this moment.

Then, she turned her attention to Blu's stomach which looked so smooth.

She then putted her free wing on it and begun to softly stroke his belly.

Jewel was enjoying each seconds of hanging Blu's wing and each strokes she gave to his tummy.

Jewel: (I wonder how he would feel if he was awake at this right moment. Would he like it and enjoy it as much as me, or would he hates it, feels awkward and tell me to stop?)

Suddenly, she was putted out of her thoughts as she heard a moaning noise.

She then turned her head to see in horror that it was Blu waking up.

Once his eyes were fully opens, Blu blinked before seeing Jewel standing over him.

Blu: "J-Jewel? It's you?"

Suddenly, he was feeling something warm and soft on his stomach and lifted his up to see Jewel's wing on his belly.

Then, he looked at Jewel with a curious look as Jewel was blushing.

Jewel: "Sorry, but you looked so relax and peaceful that I wanted to make you feel better."

Blu lightly nodded his head.

Blu: "And that explains why you're hanging my wing?"

He asked to make Jewel realize that he saw her hanging his wing.

Jewel quickly let go of Blu's wing and turned around with blushing a lot.

Blu, who was also blushing, went back on his feet.

There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds until Blu broke it.

Blu: "So, did we win the Amazon match?"

Jewel then turned toward Blu with an excited look.

Jewel: "Of course; you and Felipe have been both knocked out and, since there was nobody left in the red team while Roberto was still alive, the blue team has been declared winner!"

Hearing this, Blu putted a surprised look on his face hiding his excitement.

The tribe will have the control of the Brazil nuts for an entire month and all of that thanks to him. That was freakin awesome!

Then, his thoughts were interrupted by Jewel who grabbed his wing with hers (again).

Jewel: "Now, come on! We're gonna miss the party!"

Blu then putted a curious eye brown on his face.

Blu: "Party?"

Jewel: "Yes; the tribe is celebrating our win over the red team at the Brazil nut grove! There is tasting Brazil nuts, dancing, singing and more. Now, come on!"

She said with grabbing his wing and quickly running out of the hollow as Blu was about to protest, but finally chose to knock his beak since he knew it useless to argue with her.

A little time after, the two birds, who were flying as Jewel let go of Blu, arrived at the Brazil nut grove which has blue birds everywhere partying by dancing and eating Brazil nuts.

As the two birds were walking through the blue macaws, Blu took the time to look around; there was a part made of rocks which was used as a bar were a guy was giving Brazil nuts to the people who came to see him, another part which was used as a dancefloor where many birds were dancing and, in front of the dancefloor, a big rock which was used as a stage for the birds to sing.

Justly, Blu saw on the stage that Nico and Pedro were performing some song which was making everybody dancing.

He smiled and rolled his eyes before stopping with Jewel who justly turned toward him.

Jewel: "So? What do you want to do first?"

Blu putted his pointing feathers on his chin while thinking about it.

Blu: "Well, it's pretty hot here, so I would take a drink."

He said with walking toward the bar followed by Jewel.

Once arrived in front of the counter, the blue macaw which was giving the drinks turned his attention to Blu and Jewel.

Blu: "Good night, I would like to have something to drink, please."

Suddenly, the bar guy putted a surprised look on his face.

Bar guy: "Hey, but I know you; you're the guy who made us win at the pit of doom!"

Then, he took a Brazilian coconut in the shelf of the bar and lifted it in the air.

Bar guy: "LET'S MAKE A TOAST TO THE BIRD WHO MADE US WIN AT THE PIT OF DOOM!"

Then, all the birds around cheered for Blu before drinking their coconut juice.

Blu was blushing a little before taking the coconut given by the bar guy.

He then broke it with his beak before drinking the juice inside which was tasting pretty good.

He then turned his head to see that Jewel was drinking a Brazil coconut too.

After swallowing a drink, she liked her beak.

Jewel: "Brazil coconut, that's my favorite fruit."

Blu smiled before handing his coconut for a toast.

Blu: "Cheers!"

Jewel: "Cheers!"

She said with smashing her coconut against his and the two birds drunk their juice.

Once their coconuts were empty, someone went behind Blu and gave him a nudge on his shoulder.

He turned to see his teammates, Roberto, Erico, Bruno and Jenno who also had Brazil coconuts.

Blu: "Ho, hello, guys."

Roberto: "Hello, comrade."

He said with putting a wing around his shoulders.

Roberto: "We wanted to congratulate you for your win in the pit of the doom."

Erico: "Yeah; that was freakin awesome!"

Jenno: "For your first match, you were pretty good."

Bruno: "You defeated the red macaw's leader! Can you believe it?"

Blu smiled.

Blu: "Thank you, guys; that's nice from you."

Suddenly, two birds jumped next to our friends; it was Nico and Pedro.

Pedro: "Blu! You're alive!"

Blu: "I never was in death danger."

He said with a chuckle.

Nico: "Anyway, we came here to tell you that we want to make our 'little American song' and that we need you for that."

Understanding what he means by 'little American song', Blu quickly nodded and turned to his friends.

Blu: "I have to go; I'll be back later."

He said as he flew toward the stage with Nico and Pedro.

While flying, Blu noticed Rafael and Eva dancing together in the crowd which made him smile.

A few moments later, our three friends were on the stage ready to sing.

Before beginning the song, Blu took a look around him; Rafael and Eva were smiling to him, the same was for Jewel and the blue team. Then, he saw elsewhere Eduardo, Sienna and Mimi with the last two also cheering for him as Eduardo was simply glaring at him with his eternal mad look.

Then Blu, Nico and Pedro began to sing their song "Real American" by Hulk Hogan.

Once the song was over, all the birds (or almost) were cheering for them as they were leaving the stage for other birds to make some music.

As Blu was walking through the crowd, he noticed some females looking at him with seductive smiles and making some moves to flirt him which made him blush.

Suddenly, Jewel jumped in front of him.

Jewel: "Hey, Blu. Come with me; there's something I must absolutely show you!"

She said with flying off.

Blu hesitated for a moment, but finally chose to fly off with her.

On Eduardo and Sienna's side...

Sienna: "I told you; I'm sure that Jewel and this kid are more than just friends!"

Eduardo: "What do you mean?"

Sienna: "It's evident; my little wildflower is in love with this kid!"

Hearing this, Eduardo immediately lost his temper.

Eduardo: "I don't want to hear this! My daughter will never love a pet; she will mate a pure wild bird! And this pet isn't the chosen one of the blue phoenix; Roberto is and that's the bottom line!"

Sienna sighed with rolling her eyes as she was annoyed.

Back on Blu and Jewel's side...

After sometime of flying, Jewel landed on a branch farther from the party and turned to Blu who was still flying toward her.

Jewel: "Come on; you have to see this."

She said with hinting Blu to come with her wing.

Blu obeyed and landed on the branch next to Jewel.

Then, what he saw shocked him; from the branch on which they were standing, they could see a huge lake which was carrying the reflect of the moonlight as this last one was full.

This was a beautiful show that no one would like to miss.

Jewel: "Beautiful isn't it?"

Blu: "Absolutely."

He said not removing his eyes from the lake and the moonlight.

After a couple of seconds, Blu turned his head to look at Jewel and see her under the moonlight which made her turquoises eyes shine even more.

Blu: "Actually, I know something even more beautiful."

Hearing this, Jewel turned her head to look at Blu with a curious look.

Jewel: "What it is?"

Blu remained in silence for a few seconds as he couldn't believe what he was gonna say.

Blu: "...You..."

He quickly said before looking away.

Jewel smiled and blushed a little at this compliment before looking back at the lake.

After a few more seconds of silence, Blu chose to put himself comfortable for admiring the lake, so, he went to the tip of the branch and sat his back against the tree with crossing his legs together and putting his two wings behind his head to relax.

Jewel looked at him with a curious look.

Jewel: "Why are you doing this?"

Blu turned his attention to her.

Blu: "Do what?"

Jewel: "Sitting like this? It looks so...human."

Blu: "What's the link?"

Jewel: "Well, you're a bird; not a human."

Blu was getting annoyed.

Blu: "I can sit the way that I want, thank you very much."

Surprisingly, Blu was expecting Jewel to argue again, but she just said nothing and looked back at the lake.

The next five minutes were just silence until Jewel chose to break it.

Jewel: "Stay here with me."

Blu quickly turned his head toward her with a curious look.

Blu: "Huh? Of course I'll stay; you wouldn't like to look at this alone, aren't ya?"

Jewel shook her head.

Jewel: "No. I mean stay here in the Amazon and live with me."

Blu was so shocked by what she just say that he lost his balance and fallen from the branch to the jungle floor.

The impact force that struck his back made him feel pain through his body.

Jewel: "BLU!"

She screamed as she flew next to Blu and helped him to get back on his feet.

Jewel: "Are you okay?"

Blu chose to ignore her question.

Blu: "You want me to stay here?"

Jewel: "Well, yes, why not?"

Blu: "But I thought you hate me?"

Jewel: "I don't hate you; I just pity you for your lifestyle and that's why I want you to stay here. To make of you a true wild bird, a member of the tribe. You could be a member of the blue team and fight at each Amazon matches; you could help us protect our home and our families from humans with your knowledge and even more."

Blu was just stunned by what she just said and chose to turn his back on her to think about it.

Blu: (Does she want me to stay here because she doesn't like who I am? Because she thinks I'm a bad and pathetic bird? Should I leave Linda, Tulio and Fernando? Would the other birds accept me here? What would Aiden say?)

For now, there was more question than answers.

Blu was feeling a kind of sadness deep inside of him.

Jewel: "So, Blu? Do you accept?"

Suddenly, after hearing this, all the sadness and misery inside of him turned into a pure anger and rage. Rarely have he been so frustrated in his life and all that anger, hate and rage was targeting Jewel right now.

Blu: "AM I OKAY?!"

He screamed at the top of his lungs while turning to face Jewel who jumped back in fear.

Blu: "AFTER CALLING ME A PET, A BIRD FROM THE CITY, A NERD AND MOCKING MY HUMAN TRAITS, YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO ASK ME TO STAY HERE?! WELL, GUESS WHAT? MY ANSWER IS NO!"

Jewel's fear soon turned into sadness as she looked at the ground.

Jewel: "Okay...Sorry for asking you."

She said with flying away while crying.

Then, Blu's rage calmed down and he just realized what he did and was feeling a little guilty about what he did.

Blu: "I'm sorry, Jewel."

SUPER RIO


	11. Fight

**Again thanks for the people who follows this story. And sorry about the bug with the 10****th**** chapter. Anyway, I must tell you that it's in this chapter that everybody's powers will be shown.**

Chapter 11

Jewel was flying back at the party after her fight with Blu at the lake.

She had some tears flowing out of her eyes which she whipped with her talons.

Jewel: (It's my fault. I shouldn't have been so hard on him. What am I saying? It's his fault; he's to civilize to live in the jungle. He's just a pet after all.)

However, despite all the things she was thinking about, Jewel couldn't stop herself from feeling guilty and sad about Blu. He already have been through so much, never seeing his family, being trained hardly to become a hacker, and she tried to put him away from all he worked so hard to have. Also, despite the fact that she acted so hard with him, she was actually enjoying his company. He was one of the only birds in this jungle to greed her with a smile rather than a frown. She was intrigued by his way to see the things and the determination he showed at the pit of doom, when he made a no-contest with Felipe, the leader of the red tribe. Blu wasn't like the other birds that she knew; he love people not for what they looks like, but for whom they are. She wished that she never hurt his feelings.

As she was hearing the sound of the tribe celebrating, she quickly whipped the tears away from her eyes as she didn't wanted to be seen crying.

Then, she arrived back at the Brazil nut groove where all the tribe was still celebrating.

She was heading toward the bar as she was feeling the need to drink a Brazil coconut believing that the sweet taste of the juice would help make her feel better.

Once she arrived at the bar and that the bar guy gave her a Brazil coconut, she tried to open it, but realized that her wings were trembling.

Finally, she decided that she didn't want of this coconut and putted it back on the counter of the bar.

She let out a sigh as she was feeling a tear coming out of her eye again.

?: "Hey, Jewel!"

Jewel jumped as she heard someone calling her name.

She then turned to surprisingly see her mother coming toward her.

She quickly turned back and whipped the tear from her eyes before her mother arrived to her.

Jewel: "Hello, mom."

Sienna: "You're having a good time, sweetie?"

Suddenly, the look on her face changed as she noticed that Jewel's cheeks were wet.

Sienna: "Wait a minute."

Then, Sienna passed her feather tip on her cheek and looked at it.

Sienna: "Is this tears?"

She asked with turning her attention back at her daughter.

This last one looked away with a sad look as tears were coming back into her eyes.

Sienna was looking worried and confuse.

Sienna: "Jewel?"

Then, Jewel couldn't handle her tears anymore and jumped into her mother, who wrapped her wings around her daughter, and cried into her chest.

Then, Jewel lifted her head to look into her mother's turquoise eyes.

Jewel: "It's *sniff* it's Blu, mommy *sniff*"

She said between sniffles.

Sienna: "What happened?"

Jewel: "I *sniff* I went with him to go watch *sniff* the lake shining under the moonlight *sniff*"

She marked a pause to cry a little.

Jewel: "We watched the lake for long minutes. He told me that he was finding me more beautiful than the shining lake itself. I asked him to stay here, in the jungle, but he refused because I've been mean with him! It's my fault, mom! That's all my fault!"

She said as she began to cry into her mother's chest again.

This last one slowly stroked her daughter's hair with her wingtips.

Sienna: "Shhhh, sweetie. It's okay. Everything will be alright."

She said with resting her beak on her daughter's head.

Suddenly, a kind of laser sound was heard and a red laser flew through the air and made impact against the Brazil nut grove.

Everybody immediately froze in place and turned toward where the laser came from.

Then, they were surprised to see a huge group of different birds with tattoos and laser guns coming toward them with a little brown monkey with a golden watch around his waist in front of them.

This last one walked in front of the crowd of birds who walked back in fear with a smile.

Mauro: "Hello, dear friends. Everything's alright?"

Then, Eduardo, who was in front of the blue birds, went in front of him with an angry look.

Eduardo: "Who are you? What do you want?"

Mauro: "You're right, where are my manners? My name is Mauro and these birds behind me are members of the Red Dragons!"

Suddenly, Rafael arrived next to Eduardo.

Rafael: "MAURO?! What the heck are you doing here?!"

Mauro: "Hey, if it isn't our good old assassin and the two samba masters."

He said as Nico and Pedro arrived next to Rafael.

Pedro: "Watcha doin here, little King Kong?"

Mauro: "Well, let's just say that, when you were leaving the city, we were finding this pretty suspicious. So, we send a spy to follow you through your entire journey to this jungle. Once you entered the jungle, the spy came back to our quarter to inform us of everything. After, we made a long journey to here and established a camp to the Amazon's entrance and we begun the search for you until we finally discover you in this tribe. Hey, where's the hacker? The boss wants him more than the others!"

Hearing this, Jewel putted an angry look on her face and went out of the crowd next to Rafael, Nico and Pedro.

Sienna: "JEWEL!"

She cried at her daughter who didn't pay attention.

Jewel: "The hacker?! His name is Blu! And you won't touch him, you hear me?!"

She said in an angry manner.

Eduardo: "Jewel! Stay out of this!"

Mauro laughed.

Mauro: "Really? I didn't know he had a girlfriend, now. I wonder how he will react, when he'll see you like this!"

Suddenly, one of the gangsters close to Mauro took his laser gun and, before anyone could do anything, shoots toward her.

Suddenly, in slow motion effect, a fireball jumped out of nowhere and smashed the laser shot destroying it completely.

Jewel, who was still in shock by the fact that she was a second close from death, slowly turned her head toward where the fireball came.

Suddenly, she saw on a branch a blue bird that she easily recognized; Blu. He was wearing his hacker headband and his fanny pack. His wings were a little on fire because of the fireball he just shoots.

Everybody gasped.

Jewel: "BLU!"

She happily said.

Then, Blu flew down next to his friends ready to face the Red Dragons.

Mauro smiled.

Mauro: "So? You finally decided to come?"

Blu: "Yeah. Above all, I decided to come kick your a**!"

Mauro: "Really? Let's see this."

The Red Dragons and the heroes looked at each other in silence for a few seconds as a monkey was drumming on a branch.

Then, a little green bird spoke in the background.

Green bird: "I don't know what's going on here!"

Pedro: "LET'S BEAT THE GANGSTA!"

Then, the blue tribe and the Red Dragons charged at each other making a brawl. The Red Dragons were fighting with their laser guns and some knives while the blue tribe was fighting with wooden spears and wooden bows and arrows.

Somewhere in the brawl, Blu and Mauro were fighting each other with awesome Kung Fu moves, but we will come back to them later; let's see how the other's goin.

Rafael, who putted his assassin suit, was facing a couple Red Dragons armed with knives. One of them tried to attack him with his knife, but Rafael dodged and slashed the back of his head with his sword. Another one tried to attack, but Rafael blocked his attack and stabbed his sword under his opponent's chin and jumped out of his top head. One tried to attack him back the back, but Rafael send him a kick in the stomach before removing his sword from the head and sending a slash at the other one killing him instantly.

Nico and Pedro were flying together through the brawl.

Pedro: "WATCHOUT!"

He screamed as a Red Dragon was going to shoot his best friend. This last one took his bottle cap and blocked the shot with it before throwing it at the gangster's face knocking him out. Then, Pedro noticed a Red Dragon running toward him with a knives. Pedro putted an angry look on his face before punching the gangster in the face with his wing sending him across the arena thanks to Pedro super strength. Then, Nico and Pedro noticed that the gangsters were encircling them.

Nico: "Ready for our little hit?"

Pedro: "Ya talkin!"

He said as Nico putted his wing on Pedro's belly and began to absorb his super strength.

Once he had completely Pedro's force, the two crossed their wings like fists before smashing the ground with a great strength which made a earthquake knocking all the Red Dragons around them. Then, Nico and Pedro took a cool pose.

Nico & Pedro: "Bless your face!"

Eduardo was facing a group of Red Dragons armed with laser guns all aimed at him. Suddenly, they all shoot at him and Eduardo was receiving all the shots on his body. Once the gangsters stopped shooting, they noticed that Eduardo wasn't falling. Then, they noticed a kind of red energy around Eduardo as this last one was focusing hardly. Suddenly, he lifted his wings and began to shoot laser with them killing all the Red Dragons who were shooting him.

Three Red Dragons armed with knives were facing Jewel.

Red Dragon: "She's sexy, aren't she? I'm so excited to bring her back at our quarter and sleep with her!"

Jewel grinned at this.

Jewel: "In your dreams, Red Idiot!"

She said with lifting her wings which were unleashing a kind of green light as Jewel's eyes were covered by light. Suddenly, three things jumped out of the ground; it was some kinds of green plants in pear forms with a huge hole in their middle faces and two little black eyes.

Jewel: "Peashooters! Shoot!"

The three plants obeyed as they began to shoot some kinds of little green balls at the gangsters with their huge holes. After some shots, the three gangsters were knockout. Then, Jewel noticed a group of five Red Dragons straying like this in the brawl. She smirked before making her plant thing again. Then, something appeared in her wings; it was a kind of cherry with two faces. Then, she took momentum and throw it at the five gangsters which, suddenly, make an explosion knocking out all of them.

On Roberto's side, he was encircled by many Red Dragons armed with knives. He smiled before closing his eyes and focusing his energy.

Roberto: "DOVAHKIIN ARMOR!"

Suddenly, some fire appeared around his body blinding the gangsters. Then, after a few seconds, the fire disappeared and Roberto was now wearing a kind of fire sword in his right wing, a fire shield wrapped to his left one and a kind of medieval helmet on his head.

The gangsters were a little surprised, but still chose to attack. Roberto was easily blocking their attacks with his fire shield and killing them with his fire sword. In a matter of seconds, all his opponents were down.

Some gangsters were still shooting with their laser guns until some vines jumped from nowhere and wrapped themselves around the Red Dragons. Not too far from them, Sienna had her right wing lifted in the air with her eyes covered by light meaning that she was the one to control the vines. Suddenly, she closed her wing like a fist and the vines hardened their grips so strong that they broke the gangster's bones and necks.

Finally, all the Red Dragons were defeated. The only noise that everybody could hear was Blu who was hanging Mauro on the ground while beating him.

The blue tribe and Blu's friends were looking in silence as he was beating Mauro in cold blood.

Blu: "YOU LIKE THIS?! YOU LIKE TO COME AFTER ME AND TRY TO KILL MY FRIENDS?!"

He screamed as he continued to beat Mauro who had black eyes and blood all over his face.

Suddenly, as he was about to deliver another punch, someone grabbed his wing by behind.

Blu quickly turned to see that it was Jewel.

Jewel: "Blu! He have enough. Stop please."

She said with some tears in her eyes which made Blu put a sorry expression on his face.

Then, he went off Mauro who quickly took benefit of the moment to walk away in a painful manner.

Blu was looking at the ground with an angry look.

Suddenly, Jewel took his wings covered in blood with both of hers.

Blu, a little surprised, slowly lifted his head to meet Jewel's turquoise eyes which were covered by water.

Seeing her sorrow in her eyes, Blu slowly putted his right wing to his face and removed his headband from his beak so that Jewel could see his full face.

Blu: "I'm sorry, Jewel...For all..."

Suddenly, he was shut down by Jewel who smiled before putting her head into his chest while crying.

Then, Blu had some tears flowing out of his eyes too before he wrapped his wings around Jewel enjoying the hug too.

Even though it was kinda weird, he loved this moment more than all the hacks he did made in his hacker's career.

SUPER RIO

**Hey, guys! Thank you for reading this story. Also, now that you've seen each character's powers, here's where they came from;**

**Blu= Watch Dogs & Mortal Kombat**

**Jewel= Plants VS Zombies**

**Rafael= Assassin's Creed**

**Eduardo= Independent**

**Roberto= Skyrim**

**Nico= Independent**

**Pedro= Independent**

**Sienna= Independent**


	12. Get ready for your future

Chapter 12

Sometimes after the fight with the Red Dragons, all the blue tribe and the others made an agreement to go attack their campsite tomorrow. For now, they were all in their hollows sleeping peacefully.

Jewel invited Blu to sleep in her hollow alongside with her family. Of course, he accepted.

This is where we're going; inside Jewel family's hollow, Sienna and Eduardo were sleeping wrapped into each other's wings while Blu and Jewel were sleeping on their own.

However, we couldn't say that Blu had a good night by the way he was moving in his sleep.

INSIDE BLU'S DREAM

Blu was straying in the middle of the eternal white.

Blu: "This dream again?"

?: "Yes, absolutely."

Blu turned to see someone that he easily recognized; the Blue Phoenix.

Blu: "You again?"

He nodded.

Blue phoenix: "Yes, me again."

Blu: "What do you want to talk to me about this time?"

Blue phoenix: "Ho, nothing special; how you're doing, how your Amazon adventure is going?"

Blu then looked at the ground with a sad look before looking back at the blue phoenix.

Blu: "Blue phoenix, why did you choose me as the chosen one?"

The blue phoenix putted a curious look on his face at this question.

Blue phoenix: "Well, because you're strong, you're a nice person; you have a great heart, why shouldn't I choose you?"

Blu: "I don't know. This mission seems pretty hard; I don't know if I'll be good enough."

There was a few seconds of silence until the blue phoenix broke it.

Blue phoenix: "It's her, isn't it?"

Blu looked at him sadly understanding that he was talking about Jewel.

Blu: "Yes. I cannot lie to you; I'm in love with her. But I don't know if I should stay with her or not; if I choose to leave, she will probably be heart-broken and me too, but if I choose to stay, I will be forced to live a completely different life and will never see Linda, Tulio and Fernando again. Also, I risk implying her into my problems with the Red Dragons. I don't know what to do."

Then, the blue phoenix putted his wing around his shoulder while looking into his brown orange eyes.

Blue phoenix: "Don't worry; you'll make the right choice. Now, I'm gonna leave you to rest; you've got some gangsters to defeat tomorrow."

He said with snapping his pointing feathers like fingers which made everything disappear.

Sometime after, Blu slowly awoke as the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was the sunlight entering the hollow entrance.

He yawned and was about to move but stopped as he suddenly felt something warm and soft on his body.

He looked down and was surprised by what he saw; Jewel was sleeping on him with her head resting on his chest.

Blu's eyes were wide open as his cheeks were turning red.

Suddenly, Jewel moaned before slowly opening her eyes to meet Blu's.

She smiled.

Jewel: "Hello, Blu."

Blu: "H-Hello."

He said trying not to blush.

Then, Jewel nuzzled her beak against his puffy chest one last time before getting on her feet the same as Blu.

Blu: "Why did you sleep on me?"

Jewel: "I don't know; your feathers were looking so soft and warm, I couldn't resist."

She admitted with blushing.

Blu: "Yeah..."

He said not too sure about what to think.

Blu: "Anyway, let's wake up your parents; we need to get everybody ready to attack the campsite of the Red Dragons."

Jewel nodded and went to awake her parents while Blu flew out of the hollow to go get his friends and the blue tribe.

While flying through the jungle, Blu couldn't stop thinking about what the blue phoenix told him.

Blu: (I will make the right choice...)

SUPER RIO

**Hey, guys, sorry for this chapter being so short, but I wasn't truly in the mod to make a long chapter. But I promise you that the next one will be longer, okay? Also, leave me reviews; I love that =)**


	13. Jewel vs Gabi

**Hey, guys, since I didn't wanted to lost another chapter showing the tribe getting ready; I chose to go directly to the attacking part. But, if you wanna see the get ready scene, it will be into the deleted chapters. Anyway, let's go for the chapter.**

At the Amazon entrance was a campsite made of black tents and like a military zone. It was the campsite of the Red Dragons.

Inside one of the tents, the boss of the Red Dragons, Nigel, a white cockatoo with the same outfit of the second movie but in red and black, was sitting on a chair behind a desk with Gabi, a little pink and purple poisonous frog who is in love with Nigel, on the desk, listening to Mauro, who has a beaten face, making his report to Nigel.

Nigel: "And you're saying that they all had super power?"

Mauro nodded.

Nigel then hinted him to leave with his wing which Mauro did immediately.

He then turned his attention to Gabi.

Nigel: "Looks like we're gonna have more challenge than I expected."

Gabi: "Ho, it looks exciting!"

She said in a charming way.

Nigel then went back on his feet.

Nigel: "Let's get the troops ready; we will attack them."

He said as he walked out of the tent followed by Gabi.

Nigel: "Okay, listen up, everyone! Let's go get your-"

He suddenly stopped as he realized that all the Red Dragons into the campsite were looking toward the forest with owned faces.

Nigel: "What's going on?!"

He asked with pushing some of his men out of the way to see what they were looking at.

He then putted an owned face like the others after seeing this...

On the branches of the front trees were standing a whole army of blue macaws armed with wooden spears, bows and arrows.

?: "NIGEL!"

He jumped as he heard his name.

Nigel: "Who said this?!"

Suddenly, he saw in shock who it was; his old nemesis, Blu, who was equipped with his fanny pack and his headband, looking at him with an angry look. He was followed by Jewel, Eduardo, Sienna, Mimi, Roberto, Rafael, Nico and Pedro.

Then, Blu slowly walked alone in front of Nigel and the two birds looked at each other with looks full of anger and hate.

Nigel: "Blu..."

Blu: "Nigel..."

He then putted a smirk on his beak.

Nigel: "Who are these birdies? It's your little family?"

Blu shook his head.

Blu: "Nope; it's only the people who's gonna kick you and your gang's asses!"

All the Red Dragons gasped at this.

Nigel: "Really?! I would like to see this; if you couldn't save your own mentor, how could you save this pathetic jungle?"

At the mention of Aiden, Blu lose it and crossed his wing like a fist before punching Nigel in the face sending him to crash into a wooden box.

Despite being surprised by Blu's strength, all the Red Dragons begun to attack with their laser pistols while the tribe defended themselves with their wooden spears and arrows.

The brawl exploded into the campsite; laser shots, wooden arrows and wooden spears rubbed against knives were heard through the battlefield.

Blu was running through the battlefield using his awesome Kung Fu moves and occasionally, his metal stick to beat the gangsters in his way.

**Except that, no needs to tell you more; the fight is almost the same as the one in the other chapter.**

Somewhere in the brawl, Jewel was using her plants power to easily defeat the Red Dragons as she threw a bomb cherry at a few gangsters which made them explode.

Jewel: "Plants power, baby!"

Suddenly, she received an attack from behind which sends her to the floor.

She groaned in pain at the shock on her back before going back on her feet and looking at where the attack came from.

She was surprised by what she saw; it was Gabi who was standing on the remaining of a destroyed box with an angry look and some kind of poison power flowing on her hands.

Gabi: "Ready to die, girl?"

Jewel immediately putted herself into a fighting position.

Jewel: "Who the heck are you?"

Gabi: "I'm the lover of the bird that your boyfriend tries to kill!"

Jewel blushed at her comment.

Jewel: "Hey! I'm not his girlfriend!"

Gabi: "Whatever!"

She said with sending two poison balls toward Jewel.

This last one quickly jumped in the air to avoid the attack.

However, Gabi wasn't done yet as she threw two more poison balls in the air toward the female.

Jewel smiled as she flew in the air dodging the poison balls easily.

She then landed back on the ground.

Gabi, who was now very angry, threw more poison balls with all her energy.

Suddenly, Jewel used her plants power, which covered her eyes with light, and lifted her two wings which made appear a plant from the ground; it was a kind of walnut with a face.

Jewel quickly grabbed it with her wings and putted it in front of her to block all the poison balls.

Once all the balls were gone, the walnut was a little damaged, but was still alive much to Jewel's happiness.

Suddenly, Gabi jumped toward Jewel with some poison power into her hand and punched her walnut so hard that she destroyed it and propelled Jewel a little farther.

Jewel landed on her back (again) and groaned in pain.

She then opened her eyes to see Gabi in the air about to strike her with some poison power in her hand.

She quickly rolled out of the way to let Gabi smash the ground which left a crater where she smashed.

Then, Jewel quickly went back to her feet and closed her eyes while focusing her plants power.

Then, Gabi, who took back from her powerful attack, turned back to Jewel who has justly made appear a kind of red chili pepper with a face in her wing.

However, Gabi didn't care and jumped back toward Jewel with some poison power in her hand again.

Suddenly, Jewel, who was smiling evilly, threw the jalapeño which exploded in the air sending a fire beam toward Gabi.

This last one couldn't dodge in time and was hit by the fire beam which sends her into a wooden box destroying it completely.

Jewel carefully walked toward the destroyed box.

Suddenly, the remaining of the box exploded as Gabi unleashed a great poison power from her body and was looking angrier than ever.

Gabi: "HAAAAA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU-"

She was interrupted by a peashooter invoked by Jewel who shot her into the face knocking her out.

Jewel: "Sexy and dangerous."

She said with a seductive smile while looking at the camera.

SUPER RIO

**So? You loved the fight? Well, get ready because this was only the first part of the finale battle!**


	14. Author's note

**Hey, guys! Sorry for taking so long to update my stories, but it's because I've got bad news; with the school beginning again, I never find the time to write. Also, I took could; I cannot think about my scenario two seconds without sneezing, snorting or feeling a scratching need in my eyes. I can't focus at all! So, I will be inactive for a moment. Not too long; just for the time my allergies goes. Sorry again =(**


	15. Final death battle

**Hey, guys! Sorry for taking so long to update this story; I was a little sick. Anyway, let's go for the next chapter!**

Chapter 14

The fight between the Red Dragon and the blue tribe was still going on inside the campsite. For now, nobody had the advantage.

Somewhere in the fight, Blu was knocking away each Red Dragon in his way with his Kung Fu moves mixed with his hacker's skills.

A Red Dragon was about to attack him with his knife, but Blu dodged him and send an elbow smash under his beak knocking him out. Another one tried to attack him from behind only to receive two kick, one in the stomach and one in the face, from our blue friend.

Suddenly, Blu noticed Nigel flying away from the battlefield toward the forest.

Blu: "NIGEL! COME BACK HERE, COWARD!"

He said with flying away from the battlefield toward the forest at Nigel's pursuit.

* * *

A few minutes later, Blu arrived into an open area in the forest where he was alone.

He stopped in the air and looked around trying to find Nigel.

Suddenly, someone jumped out of nowhere on Blu and pounded him on the jungle's floor hanging him by the throat.

Taking back from the shock, Blu opened his eyes to see his old nemesis on top of him with an evil smile.

Nigel: "Bad move, kid!"

He then let out his evil laugh.

Suddenly, Blu managed to grab Nigel's leg with his wings and made him fall to the ground.

Then, he went back on his feet as did Nigel.

The two opponents looked at each other in silence with angry looks while being in fighting positions.

Then, Nigel was the one to break it.

Nigel: "My old enemy. Finally, we will end this once and for all!"

Blu: "Yeah; I will avenge Aiden for all your crap!"

Nigel: "You should thank me; this guy was a dung."

Suddenly, Blu quickly jumped toward him and sends a powerful kick in his face knocking him away.

Nigel whipped some blood from his noise before looking angrily at Blu and running toward him.

He tried to punch Blu in the face with his wing, but Blu managed to dodge him and sends him a wing punch in the stomach making him spit saliva.

Nigel quickly took back from the punch and tried to squash Blu with his two wings, but Blu managed to dodge him and sends a spinning kick behind Nigel's head.

Nigel quickly turned and this time, Blu couldn't dodge in time as he received Nigel's wing in the face sending him to crash into a tree.

Taking back from the impact, Blu opened his eyes to see Nigel charging at him with a deadly anger.

Blu chose to ignore the pain in his back and rolled out of the way to let Nigel punch the tree.

After arriving a few feet away from Nigel, Blu took a little breath before seeing that Nigel charged back at him.

Instinctively, Blu threw a fireball which touched Nigel's feet.

Nigel fallen to the ground and screamed in pain as he held his burning feet with his wings.

Nigel: "AAAAAARGH! My foot!"

He then lifted his head to see Blu sending him a kick in the face knocking him to the ground.

Then, Blu jumped on top of Nigel, pinning him to the ground, and hanged his throat with one wing while crossing the other like a fist ready to strike.

The two opponents were looking into each other's eyes burning of anger.

Blu: "One last word?"

Nigel smiled.

Nigel: "Yeah; I'm your mom."

He said with spitting in Blu's face.

Blu whipped the saliva away from his face and lifted his fist in the air ready to deliver the coup de grace.

Suddenly, as he was about to finish Nigel, something jumped out of nowhere and kicked him in the face sending him a few meters away.

He putted a wing over his face which had a punch mark to try to cover the pain.

He then looked back to see what did this to him in the first place.

He was surprised as he saw a monkey that he easily recognized; Mauro!

Blu: "Mauro?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Mauro: "What do you think? That I came here to pick flowers?"

Blu went back on his feet as did Nigel despite still hanging his feet

Mauro then turned to face the white cockatoo.

Mauro: "Boss? Are you okay?"

Nigel nodded.

Nigel: "Did you take what I told you?"

Mauro smiled evilly before showing something in his hand.

It was a kind of silver needle with a red and black liquid inside.

Nigel smiled and took the needle in his right wing before turning his attention back at Blu.

Blu: "What's in this needle?"

He asked with putting himself back in a fighting position.

Then, Mauro turned so that his back was facing Nigel.

Nigel just lifted the needle and smiled evilly.

Nigel: "Your end."

Suddenly, he stabbed the needle into Mauro's back before putting the liquid inside him making him scream in pain as he fallen to the ground shaking like a frog.

Blu was almost scared by Mauro's reaction as he looked helplessly at the monkey screaming in pain to the ground.

Finally, after a few seconds, Mauro stopped moving completely.

Suddenly, Mauro's body changed; he was now super muscled making us sees his veins, his eyes were now purples and saliva was flowing out of his mouth.

Blu was looking at him with a scared look.

Blu: "What the...What have you done to him?!"

Nigel smiled evilly and walked next to his now-powerful friend and patted his back with his wing.

Nigel: "It's a project on which we have worked since a long time; it's a liquid that quickly increase the subject's strength to 70%. The only default is that the subject himself cannot focus on anything else than his target. And this target, it's you!"

He said with a grin which made Blu sweating from his face.

Nigel: "Now, what about if we go back to where we stop?"

He said with putting himself into a fighting position just like Mauro.

Blu was looking in horror as he knew that he was in trouble.

Blu: (Damn!)

Suddenly, Nigel charged toward Blu who jumped in the air in time to avoid the attack.

However, the celebrations were short as Mauro suddenly appeared next to Blu and smashed him sending him to crash on the ground.

Blu groaned in pain as he was feeling his cracked bones.

Then, Mauro appeared next to him and took him in his arms.

He then hanged Blu's wings with his strong arms to prevent him from moving as Nigel was slowly walking toward him with an evil smile.

Once in front of Blu, Nigel putted his wing under his chin to make him look into his eyes.

Nigel: "Don't be sad; you were one of the best enemies I ever had. You should be happy; you will join your master in a second."

He then looked at Blu's chest which was covered by blood with a smile.

He then lowered his head and begun to lick Blu's chest making him shivering.

Once he was done, he licked some blood remaining on his lips before going back at his future victim.

Nigel: "Your blood is delicious!"

He complemented before lifting his feet (not the burned one) and showing his claws ready to finish his enemy.

Nigel: "Now, it's time to pass away."

He said as he approached his claws to Blu's face.

This last one closed his eyes ready for the dead to come getting him.

Blu: (Sorry, Aiden; I couldn't avenge you.)

Suddenly, as Nigel was about to slash Blu, something unexpected happened; two blue energy balls jumped out of nowhere and smashed both Nigel and Mauro knocking them away and releasing Blu.

Blu was on his knee still feeling a little pain from his beating.

He then lifted his head and looked around trying to see who threw the energy balls.

Suddenly, he noticed a black figure farther from here behind some bushes. The figure quickly ran away not leaving time to see what it was looking like.

Blu was a little confused, but quickly came back to reality and turned his attention back to his opponents to notice that they were stunned with some blue electricity getting out from their bodies.

He went back on his feet as his two enemies did the same while looking angrily toward him.

Nigel: "I don't know who did this, but I'm gonna make him suffer once I will be done with you!"

Once he finished his sentence, Mauro was going to charge at him again.

However, he was stopped by a red beam which jumped out of nowhere and knocked Mauro to the ground.

Surprised, Blu and Nigel turned their heads toward where the beam came from to see a red bird that Blu easily recognized; Felipe!

This last one had some red energy around his body.

Blu: "Felipe?!"

He looked at Blu with a smile.

Felipe: "Heya, dude! I missed you?"

Blu lightly chuckled.

Felipe: "I didn't come alone, by the way."

Suddenly, Blu noticed blue and red macaws around the entire arena armed with wooden spears, arrows and bows.

?: "BLU!"

Hearing his name, Blu turned to happily see all his friends, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Eva, Roberto, Eduardo, Sienna and Mimi, arriving in the arena.

Jewel immediately rushed to him to put him into a hug.

Jewel: "Blu, you're okay!"

He just smiled and hugged back.

Then, they broke the hug and turned to face Nigel and Mauro who weren't K.O. yet.

Mauro charged toward them full of rage only to receive a bottle cap in the face which flew back into Nico's wing.

Nico: "Bulls eye!"

He said in a macho way.

Then, Pedro flew next to Mauro and used his super strength to punch him under the chin with his wing (this rhyme a lot) and send him into the air before finally crashing on the floor.

Mauro quickly went back on his feet and was ready to attack the two little birds only to receive an arrow in his shoulders making him groan in pain.

He turned to see that it was Rafael with his cross bow.

He didn't care and simply removed the arrow from his shoulder with his wing.

Rafael then looked at his wife with an evil smile.

Rafael: "Want to sing something, sweetie?"

Eva nodded with her eyes half-closed understanding what he was meaning.

Then, she looked at Mauro before taking a deep breath and, after all the others covered their ears with their wings, released a killing noise which almost broke Mauro's hear and left him stunned.

Suddenly, Roberto appeared next to him with his Dovahkiin armor and slashed Mauro's chest with his fire sword leaving a huge red mark across it and making Mauro screaming of pain.

This time, it was the breaking point; Mauro focused all his energy inside his wings to make a huge white and purple mixed energy ball.

He then threw it toward Blu and Jewel who looked at this attack with afraid looks.

Suddenly, Eduardo putted himself between the two birds and the attack receiving it on his entire body and absorbing the force.

Once he absorbed the whole energy ball, he focused it inside him before throwing it back at Mauro in red this time.

The energy ball smashed Mauro with a great force sending him a few meters away.

While Mauro was lying on the ground, Sienna took the opportunity and used her forest power to make some vines wraps themselves around Mauro's arms and legs and lifted him into the air.

Then, she swung her wings down and the vines imitated her making Mauro crashing hard on the ground making him scream in pain again.

He weakly went back on his still determined to destroy all of his opponents.

Jewel: "My turn!"

She said as she focused her plants power, making her eyes covered by green light, and making a jalapeño appear into her wing.

Then, she threw it at the ground making a fire beam which touched Mauro's leg forcing him to kneel down.

Blu then begun to walk toward the defenceless monkey ready to finish him.

Once he arrived in front of the kneeled monkey, this last one looked at him with an angry look.

Blu then crossed his wing like a fist and focused the dragon strength inside it making some blue flames appearing around his "fist".

Blu: "Take that!"

He said with punching Mauro's chest so hard that his wing went across it and was getting out by his back.

Mauro spat blood out of his mouth before falling to the ground lifeless on a blood pool.

Blu was just standing there looking at the dead body of a possessed monkey.

He then turned his attention to his wing which was covered by Mauro's blood.

Suddenly, two light blue wings took this last one and Blu lifted his head to see that it was the bird with who he was in love that was hanging his wing and looked at him with a smile.

Blu smiled back before taking her into his wings putting her into a hug.

Everybody, including Eduardo, was charming by this scene; Nico and Pedro even cried a little.

Once the hug was broke, Blu, Jewel and everybody else looked at Nigel with evil faces.

Nigel: "Huh...Someone wants a cookie?"

He asked with an innocent smile.

SUPER RIO


	16. Declaring

**There we go, guys; the story is almost over. Don't worry; I'm planning to make more sequels in the future. For now, let's be done with this one.**

Chapter 15

The fight against the Red Dragons was finally over. The blue and red tribe were escorting the remaining of them, including Nigel and Gabi, toward a prison in the jungle.

As the Red Dragons were walking in line watched over by the blue and red birds on branches and around them with their weapons, Blu and his friends were just watching them on the floor happy that it was finally over.

Sienna: "Geez; that was hell of a fight, right?"

Nico: "Hey! We should do a celebration party!"

Pedro: "Yeah; let's go!"

He said as the two party birds flew away to go prepare the party.

All the others chuckled.

Rafael: "That's why I love them so much."

Eva: "Come on, my little papaya, you don't wanna miss this."

She said as they followed Nico and Pedro while Eva was hanging Rafael's wing with both of hers.

They were immediately followed by Eduardo, Sienna, Mimi and Roberto. Jewel was about to follow them, but stopped as she noticed Blu wasn't following them and was looking at the sleeping sun with an empty look.

She walked back next to him.

Jewel: "Blu? You come?"

This last one stayed in silence for a few seconds before talking without looking at Jewel.

Blu: "What should I do?"

Jewel: "What?"

She asked with a curious face.

He then turned to face her.

Blu: "The other night, you asked me to stay here with you, but I don't know if I should; I still got my family back in Rio alongside with some friends and my friend's family. What should I do?"

Jewel didn't know what to reply; he was right; it was a hard decision. However, there was something that she wanted to tell him which would have an impact on his decision.

She gently took his wings with hers and looked into his deep brown eyes as he looked into her deep turquoises ones.

Jewel: "Blu, there's something you should know."

Blu: "What is it?"

He asked without removing his eyes from hers as she was trying to get out her words.

Jewel: "I-I...Huh...I don't know how to say this, but...I-"

Suddenly, while she was trying to speak, Blu looked away and was shocked to see that an anaconda was slowly crawling behind Eduardo who didn't notice it at all.

Without losing a second, he pushed Jewel out of the way and flew toward him at full speed.

Blu: "EDUARDO! WATCH OUT!"

He screamed to warn him which made him turn around toward Blu, but didn't have time to see the snake in time.

In slow-motion effect, the snake jumped toward Eduardo ready to bite him. However, Blu quickly putted Eduardo out of the way taking his place.

Then the time stopped as Blu was just standing here seeing all of his friends looking at him with shocked looks.

He then slowly looked down to see that the anaconda stabbed his two fangs into his stomach and chest.

He coughed as saliva was flowing out of his beak on the floor as he was beginning to see unclear.

In a second, Roberto slashed the snake with his fire sword making Blu falling to the floor, but was grabbed by Roberto before he could hit the ground. The last thing he saw was Roberto on top of him calling for help and telling him to stay with him before he closed his eyes. The last thing he felt was getting carried before falling unconscious.

Sometimes after, Blu was laying on his back in Eduardo and Sienna's nest circled by his friends.

Rafael: "Is he gonna be okay?!"

He asked very worried about his best friend.

Roberto: "Mimi checked him; he should be alright, but it can take time before he awoke."

Suddenly, as the others were sadly in silence, Jewel walked to Blu with a sad look as she looked at Blu on the nest with some leaves bandages around his stomach and chest unconscious.

Suddenly, tears begun to flow out of her beautiful eyes as she let herself fall on Blu crying into his puffy chest (the part that was not bandaged.)

Jewel: "Blu! Please, don't leave me! I don't want you to die! I'm sorry about all the bad things I said to you, when we met! You're the greatest person I ever met! There are so many things I want to do with you; making a nest just for you and I, exploring the jungles and the cities, having kids! I love you, Blu! I love you..."

She said as she covered Blu's chest of her tears.

All the others in the nest could only put sad looks in their faces at this scene. Sienna hugged Eduardo as she couldn't endure seeing her daughter crying like this.

Suddenly, after a few seconds of no sounds except Jewel's sobs into the hollow, Blu's right wing slowly begun to lift up to Jewel's face and hipped her tears away making her looks at Blu with a surprised look.

Then, a smile formed on Blu's beak as this last one slowly opened his brown eyes to meet the ones with which he fallen in love.

Blu: "I love you too."

He weakly yet happily said.

Everybody gasped in joy to see that the phoenix's chosen one and their friend was safe and sound.

Jewel's beak was trembling with a smile before immediately putting Blu into a passionate kiss which surprised him a little. However, after a few seconds, he closed his eyes and kissed back enjoying Jewel's tongue dancing with his.

All the others made charmed noises.

Pedro then gave a nudge to Nico.

Pedro: "I told ya."

He said with a smile on his beak as he continued to look at Blu and Jewel still kissing and never wanting to let go of each other.

SUPER RIO

**Hey, guys, that's it for this chapter! I hope you do love the love scene! I hope that you'll send me some reviews about it, especially you, RIO2lover100 =)**


	17. Final chapter

**Okay, guys. It has been fun, but now, it's time to be done with "Super Rio". Don't worry, however; if you loved this story enough for wanting to know what will happen after, I've got many others ideas that I can put in sequels. Now, let's be done with this story.**

Final chapter

A whole week passed since the fight against the Red Dragons and the blue tribe and red tribe, who had become friends, were making the same party as the one in the chapter 10.

There were blue and red birds, along with many other animals, everywhere in the Brazil nut grove dancing, singing and drinking Brazil nuts.

Naturally, Nico and Pedro were the ones making the show-off on the stage singing many songs making all the birds and animals dancing.

In the crowd, Rafael was dancing with his lovely wife, Eva (not singing, thank God), Eduardo was dancing with Sienna, Roberto with Mimi (that doesn't mean that they're together) and of course, Blu and his girlfriend, Jewel.

As the two birds were dancing at the music rhythm, Jewel took a moment to speak to her lovely boyfriend.

Jewel: "You're my one and only Blu."

Blu: "And you're my one and only Jewel."

She chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Once the song and the dances were over...

Blu: "What do you want to do now, my gem of the forest?"

She chuckled at the nice nickname he gave her.

Jewel: "Follow me, hacker; I've got a great surprise for you."

She said as she flew above the crowd followed by her blue boyfriend.

Then, they arrived on the huge rock that served as a stage on which Nico and Pedro made their show-off.

Blu, who was following Jewel from behind, was surprised to see Eduardo and Sienna waiting for them.

To Blu's surprise, Jewel didn't went to see her parent and, instead, turned toward him and gestured to him to go see them with her right wing.

Blu didn't truly know why, but didn't asked questions and simply walked in front of the two tribe's leaders.

Once in front of them, he looked into their deep serious eyes and ignored all the other's one in the crowd looking at them.

Blu then lowered his head to notice an empty coconut shell filled with a red liquid.

Then, Eduardo began his speech...

Eduardo: "Blu, bird from Rio de Janeiro, you came here with your friends a few days ago as a stranger to everybody in this jungle. You were pretending to be the chosen one of our god, the blue phoenix. Honestly, I didn't truly loved you because of your human traits and the fact that my daughter was falling for a city bird. However, you made your proof by making us win against the red tribe and guaranteed us the Brazil nut grove for a month and by stopping the Red Dragons assault the night after. During this assault, you saved my daughter. Also, you allowed us to defeat the Red Dragons and put them into our jungle prison once and for all, proving that you are indeed the blue phoenix's chosen one. Not even an hour after, you saved me from a snake that was gonna bite me and took the bite at my place. After healing from this injury, you confessed your love to my little Jewel."

He marked a pause to look at Jewel with a smile which she gave back to him.

Eduardo: "After all you did, my wife and I decided that you were worth of wearing our tribe marks. So, we're gonna ask you the question; do you want to have our marks and be a tribe member?"

He asked with pointing at the shell full of red liquid with his wing.

Blu was looking at it with an unsure look.

Then, he turned his attention to the crowd to see his friends, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Eva, Mimi, Roberto and Felipe.

Then, he turned his head to see Jewel looking at him with a sweet smile.

He smiled back before turning his attention to the tribe's leader.

Blu: "It would be an honor for me to be a member of my girlfriend's tribe, chef!"

He gave a nod and smiled before turning toward his wife who walked in front of the shell filled with red liquid.

Suddenly, she turned her attention toward Blu and lifted her wing activating her forest power; some vines jumped out of nowhere and grabbed Blu's wings, feet and head preventing him from moving at all.

Sienna: "Sorry, Blu, but to make the marks correctly, you must not move at all."

She said as she putted her wings into the red liquid and putted them out covered by the red juice.

Then, she walked in front of Blu.

Sienna: "So? Which tattoo would you like to have where?"

Blu thought about it for a moment before having ideas which he whispered into Sienna's hear.

Sienna just nodded before beginning to put her red wings over some parts of his body stopping to put some red liquid back on her wings before going back at her work.

A few minutes later, Sienna was done and used her power to remove the vines to show the new Blu.

Once Blu went back on his feet, everybody were looking surprisingly at his new look; He had a red flame drawing around his right eye, a wolf face on his back and an golden eagle on his left rib cage.

He looked at his tattoos impressed as all the others cheered for the new tribe member.

Blu: "Cool!"

Then, Jewel arrived next to him which caught his attention.

Jewel: "You look great, Blu."

She said as she putted him into a hug.

Blu wrapped his wings around her.

Then, Sienna cleared her throat to get the two bird's attention which worked.

Sienna: "We're not done yet; did you forget the most important part?"

Jewel putted a surprised look on her face.

Jewel: "Ho, yeah! Right."

Suddenly, Sienna putted another coconut shell filled with liquid, but this one was silver and not red, on the ground.

Sienna: "If you would go to the opposite sides of this shell, please."

The two birds obeyed and went on one side of the coconut facing each other as Eduardo was standing close to them with a serious look.

Eduardo: "Blu. Do you accept Jewel as you mate and swear to be loyal toward her for the rest of your life?"

Blu: "Yes, I want to."

Eduardo then turned his attention to his daughter.

Eduardo: "Jewel, my daughter, Do you accept Blu as you mate and swear to be loyal toward him for the rest of your life?"

Jewel: "Yes, I want to."

She said while smiling at her now-official-mate who smiled back.

Eduardo: "So, without any further due and by the powers that are given to me, I declare you officially men and wife. You can now put the love marks on your mate."

Jewel went first; she putted her right wingtip into the silver liquid and turned her attention to Blu.

She then putted a silver mark on his middle beak as he closed his eyes.

Then, she lowered her wingtip and putted another silver mark in the middle of his chest.

Finally, she lowered her wingtip and putted the final silver mark on his belly where the navel should be.

Then, Jewel cleaned the silver liquid on her wingtip with a leaf as Blu admired his new love marks.

Eduardo: "Your turn, now, Blu."

Blu nodded as he putted his own wingtip into the silver liquid and went to Jewel.

He did the same as her; putted a silver mark on her beak, chest and belly which officially marked their love.

After Blu cleaned his wingtip, he and his mate looked into each other's deep eyes.

They went close to each other slowly until they beak met each other putting them into a passionate kiss.

They softly moaned as their tongues were dancing with each other.

The entire crowd cheered at the new mates as Sienna hugged Eduardo while crying (just like Nico and Pedro were at the same time).

The kiss lasted for an entire minute, but Blu and Jewel didn't cared; they were only thinking about each other.

Once the kiss was over, Jewel looked into Blu's deep brown chocolate eyes while Blu was looking into her deep turquoise eyes.

Suddenly, before they could say anything, a bird in the background screamed loud.

Background bird: "SNAKES ATTACKS!"

Suddenly, they saw many snakes entering the place around the grove.

One of them was speaking...

Snake: "We're here to conquer thisssss territory!"

Seeing this, Blu showed a chocked look on his face.

Suddenly, he felt Jewel's wings grabbing his.

He turned his head to see her with a grin on her beak.

Behind her was Rafael, who took his assassin armor seconded by his wife, Eva, Nico and Pedro, who were ready for a brawl, Eduardo and Sienna, who were also up for a fight, Roberto, who activated his Dovahkiin armor, and Felipe, who had red energy around his body, all of them looking at him with smiles.

Blu smiled back and hinted them to follow him with his head as he flew off in the air followed by all his friends.

Then, the snakes looked in horror as the super birds were getting close to them.

Once our heroes were getting close to them, Blu was about to punch them with his wing, but the screen turned to black before he could do it showing us the SUPER RIO logo and let the credits rolls on.

SUPER RIO

**Hey, guys! So this is it; Super Rio is over. I truly hope you loved it. Favorite and leave me reviews, please; I love that. Also, I'm planning on making a sequel called "Fight against the elements". Contact me to know the details. No, Contact me right now, because the owl say so =)**


End file.
